Harry Potter and the Unstable Crossing
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Harry's quest is clear: destroy the Horcruxes. Unfortunately, this is not easy for many holes still need to be filled, drama between friends and family continue, and time is running out. How long will Harry and co. be able to take the new circumstances?
1. At Malfoy Manor

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE UNSTABLE CROSSSING**_

Full summary: Harry's mind is set- he has to locate and destroy the Horcruxes in order to finally defeat Voldemort. Little does he know, his final mission has more holes in it than he thought causing much chaos throughout. It doesn't help that he now has several friends and family members he is putting in danger at every sticky end he faces. Will Harry ever be able to place all his trust in Draco Malfoy in his quest? Will frustrations run too high between Harry, Hermione and Ron, jeopardizing their relationships? How will Sirius, Remus, Holly, the Grangers and Weasleys cope knowing they are now such a tight nit family? Whatever Harry knows, he has to keep them and the rest of the world safe for as long as possible as he marks his way to what surely must be his death…

**AT MALFOY MANOR**

June the seventh. Night had fallen into the large bedroom where moonlight cast shadows from the floor-to-ceiling window and onto the polished wood floor. The floors creaked as footsteps hurried onto them impatiently. The owner of the footsteps had not ceased his walk for more than an hour almost. His already pale face was as bright as his hair and with the light provided by the moon his whole face seemed to be a glow. He rubbed his arm nervously, the wait was almost unbearable. Suddenly the tall door across from him opened, causing the youth to jump.

"You mustn't be so fidgety, the Dark Lord will not like it," said the drawling voice of Severus Snape.

"I'm scared!" was the first thing out of Draco Malfoy's lips.

The man across from him turned his head so his curtain of black hair was the only thing visible before stepping into the bedroom.

"He has arrived," Snape told Draco.

Draco's face broke into an even more nervous expression. "I- I don't want to go down there! I'm- I'm afraid!"

"The Dark Lord already waited for a week to make sure everything was settled and to give us all some time to compose ourselves. You have had plenty of time."

"Professor- I killed someone! How can I compose myself over that for a week?" Draco said wildly.

"You don't have a choice; everyone is downstairs waiting on you now. I have come to fetch you. You must face him sooner or later before he- looses his temper," Snape said simply.

Draco gulped. "What does he want with me?"

"You will wait and see."

"Professor- I don't want to"-

"You don't have a choice as of now! Until the Dark Lord is through with speaking to us all will you be able to tell me what is on your mind."

"Are you-?"

"Your parents have been kind to allow me to stay at your home until I myself am healed. What that mutt did to me…" Snape shuddered. "You must come- _now_."

Draco cast a nervous look into his bedroom one last time before shutting the door and following Snape downstairs into the drawing room. The drawing room was full of many people sitting at a long and dark table. The furniture that usually sat in the room had been pushed aside. The large fireplace was roaring with dancing flames casting shadows on the room's occupants.

"Severus, what took you so long?" spoke a chilling voice at the head of the table. The person sitting inside the front chair looked up, ghostly white skin, a slit for his nose and red glaring eyes.

"My apologizes my Lord," Snape spoke. "It took a while for the boy to come down."

"And why is that?" this time Voldemort turned to Draco who was trying desperately to remain calm.

Draco gulped. "I- there's no reason, my Lord," he added.

A few of the Death Eaters chuckled.

"Severus, do sit next to me, Draco, on my other side for now," Voldemort whispered.

Draco licked his dry lips and carefully took the seat to the left of Voldemort.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to address one manner." He stroked the head of a giant snake who was hanging over his shoulder. "It appears headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been killed."

Draco waited with baited breath.

Voldemort turned to Draco. "According to my Death Eaters, you did it Draco."

"Y-yes," Draco squeaked.

"Interesting…interesting. Forgive myself but I did not believe you had the guts to do so. But as Severus here told me, they held the funeral for the old man earlier today. For this act Draco, you have reached highest honors to the Dark Lord."

Draco's face split half a second but he composed himself.

"You may have what it takes to become a fully fledged Death Eater after all. This is very very good. With your connections to Harry Potter himself I may have many uses for you in the future. Nice…" Voldemort did not stop stroking Nagini for a few moments before turning to Snape. "Well? Do you know of any plans the Order have with further protecting Potter?"

"I have been injured during the battle so have missed out on the finer details but I do know the Order plan to place to Fidelius Charm on Number thirty-one Owl Post Lane as soon as they can," Snape said calmly.

"As the battle has ceased no doubt they are planning to do what they can at any moment. The charms may as well be up as we speak. I will need to know of the location of the house. We got in once before but I do not know if it will be as easy this time around." Voldemort turned to the occupants at the table. "I will need lookouts at Number thirty-one tonight. Yaxley, Dolohov, you will keep watch and report to me if you see any ways of getting in."

"Yes my Lord," the two men said in unison.

"In the mean time… Severus," Voldemort spoke up.

Snape looked at the grotesque face of Voldemort again.

"You will continue to play your part as spy. Make sure you get the Order to welcome you in with open arms again. I cannot allow any slips to pass me by while I still have you."

"Yes my Lord," Snape nodded.

"Very well. If that is all this meeting is over."

The Death Eaters waited a few moments before leaving the drawing room and to their missions. Voldemort got to his feet and disappeared from the manor as well, but not before giving Draco a frightening, almost proud smile. Draco sank into his chair for a moment before his mother came to his side.

"There, you did alright," Narcissa said clumsily patting her son's hand.

"If I had a son he would make sure to not fumble his words to the Dark Lord," said the crazed voice of Narcissa's sister Bellatrix Lestrange as she twirled her and in her fingers.

Narcissa glared at her sister. "It's alright Draco, soon the Death Eaters will help your father escape Azkaban prison and we will all be here together again to help you."

"There's nothing you can do to help me Mother!" Draco cried out. "I- I did something horrible and now I might be forced into doing something even worse."

"It is an honor to serve the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix cried, standing to her feet.

"Will you leave us be?" Narcissa hissed at her sister.

"I have no need to leave, this home belongs to the Malfoy family and therefore I belong as well," Bellatrix said simply.

Snape had remained standing while the sisters argued. He finally stepped in. "I believe young Draco wanted a word with me before I leave," he spoke.

"Leave? You still should rest here at least a few more days, to heal," Narcissa offered.

"I have healed plenty. I have my own home to go to and my own task to complete for the Dark Lord. Draco?"

Draco cast a nervous look to his mother and aunt before going upstairs into his bedroom with Snape. Snape made sure the door was lcoked before turning to Draco.

"Well? I have matters to take into as we spend time up here. What is it?" he asked looking impatient.

Draco gulped. "I- I don't know if I should say."

"You will if you feel it is the best thing for me to hear. If not I must flee."

"Professor, I'm scared, I don't want to do this. I don't want any part of this or- or anything!" Draco spluttered.

Snape remained quiet.

"I don't think I can do anything He wants me to do. I don't think I can kill another man even though no one was as important as Dumbledore." Draco's white face shown with sweat, his eyes wide with fright.

"I do not know what help I can give you as of now. I have to convince the Order I am on their side at the moment."

"Then let me come with you!" Draco blurted out.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What do you-?"

"Please, I can't do this; I don't want to die because of Him. I know my parents don't either. I'll- I'll help you out, become another spy, a double agent. Please, I think it could work," Draco was pulling at strings at this point.

Snape rubbed his chin. "It will not be that easy Draco. Although it will make it easier for me to protect you I am not too sure the Dark Lord will want a second spy, especially a child."

"Well what can I do? I give up already," Draco said sinking into a large fancy green chair of his.

"What are you trying to tell me Draco? You do not wish to be a part of this anymore? To be in the Dark Lord's inner circle?"

"Why would I? I think you can tell me first hand it's not sunshine and rainbows," Draco said sourly. "And after killing- killing Dumbledore… well you heard Him; it's only going to get dangerous. I- I'm not that evil, I know I'm not." His voice broke a bit.

"You wish to work for the Order instead?"

Draco looked up. "I don't know if I want to go that far yet, I just want to be away from Him."

Snape's arm twitched. "I have to go to the Order myself now; we will discuss this further soon."

"But"-

"There are not buts when it comes to the Dark Lord's orders. You sit up here and pretend this conversation didn't occur. Your aunt is still very eager to stay for as long as she wants."

Draco shut his lips and nodded. Snape gave him a look before he opened the door and left. Draco sat on his chair, too nervous to get ready for bed. He knew he didn't want to kill anyone else. Who knew how long it would take to have Voldemort force him to be a part of his inner circle? How long would it take Snape to convince the Order he was on their side, if it worked at all? And even if it worked, what business could Draco have with them? How would he be able to do his work _away_ from Voldemort? It was a lot to ask and worry about so Draco thought it best to go under the covers of his tall bed, clan in robes still, and hopefully have an answer to one of these thoughts when he awoke.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Wow, chapter one is already out. Then again it was much shorter than I thought it would be. Well, nothing for me to say really except part III is now under way and I hope you enjoy another year or so of the final part of the series. Here are the review replies from the final chapter of the second story:

Krrosec: I enjoy every bit of writing so you are welcome for spending all this time writing it for you to read. Thanks.

Wonderbee31: Ha, well let's just say I do have another twist when it comes to how Harry and company look for Horcruxes.

JWOHPfan: Why thank-you so much. I hope you like this fic as well.

Fibinaci: I get what you mean about Harry. I guess I really wanted him to see Draco sort of how I see him, or want to see him. I know it will be silly for them to warm up to each other easily. I hardly have any sympathy for the Malfoys too, they did make their decisions, but a part of me feels semi-sorry in DH for them.

Volleyballgirl12: Oh darn, so close to having no mistakes. Thanks for pointing that out.

ELF: hey, Snape and Sirius were pretty much even in the duel. But I'll allow you to beat yourself over who did what and won. Yes, there are some hints of Remus/Tonks. Like I say, it only works in my mind if they didn't take things too quickly. We all know by know Harry blames others when he's angry. Yes, hopefully the guilt won't stop Harry now with what he knows he needs to do.

Yes, it only makes sense Poppy would know what happened to Dumbledore. Things like that… I wish it were in the books. Ah yes, I have been saving up the Slughorn bit at the end for a little while now.

Thank-you so much though for loving my story. Even if I support RHR now it will not end up that way in my fic. HHR is first still and makes me happiest. Hm, don't know any major secrets though you have of the fic so it's all good.

Yes, so thanks everyone. I hope you enjoy part three. Leave a review, thanks.

_Magical love: Rose_

_Start date: September 26__th__, 2009_


	2. Life can be 'Normal' one Last Time

**LIFE CAN BE 'NORMAL' ONE LAST TIME**

Feet pounding on the floors and stairs of Number thirty-one Owl Post Lane had quickly become as natural of a sound as breathing. It had not taken long at all for all the people of the Potter/Lupin/Black and Delmhar family to become involved in the lives of everyone they knew more than ever before. With the news of headmaster Albus Dumbledore's death and the threats of the wizarding world mounting, many lives were at risk than ever before. Luckily, the day after Dumbledore's death secret keepers were made for the protection of the Potter/Lupin/Black house, the Granger house and The Burrow. Nymphadora Tonks had taken in the responsibility of the first home, Remus decided he would protect the Granger residence and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt took up the Burrow. But this was only the beginning. There were still other homes that needed protecting and people to talk to and make plans for hasty getaways, which is why feet running up the steps on June the twentieth filled the home again.

Holly Rose Delmhar hurried up the staircase and pounded on the bedroom door across the landing. It opened to reveal a slight teenage boy with wild black hair, bright green eyes behind wire-framed glasses and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I'm so sorry Harry dear but could you take Cayden for now?" Holly dumped her eleven-month-old son in his arms.

"Er- sure."

"I am so sorry but it has been a nightmare trying to talk to my mother. She does not seem to understand why I want her and Dad to go into hiding. I'm going to try the phone again, see if that works"-

And with a whip of her brown hair she was out of sight. Harry looked at the baby in his arms. Cayden gave off a three-tooth grin and grabbed Harry's nose. Harry flashed him a smile full of green bands and wires.

"Wanna show off for me again buddy?" Harry asked and shut the door. Harry placed Cayden on his bedroom floor after he took off the baby's little socks. Harry sat across from him feet away. "Alright- Cayden- hey, Cayden! Come here, come to Harry, come on!"

Cayden moved his head at the sound of his big brother's voice. "Ahh!" he squealed and pulled himself up.

"That's it, come on," Harry cheered him on.

Cayden squealed again and wobbled over to him with his arms out. Harry caught him before he fell. "Good job buddy! Good job!" with all the craziness in the house lately the adults seemed less interested that Cayden had began to walk ten days ago. Harry thought it was best he continue to encourage him, Holly always told him how siblings were the best stimulus for babies. With everything that had been going on Harry was pretty much in charge of baby duty anyway. He took on the job without complaint, even changing his first nappies since he was born; he knew how important it was that Sirius, Remus, Holly and all the other Order members made everyone safe.

"Do you want to try again?" Harry asked the baby.

"Ah!" Cayden cried and poked at Harry's face.

Harry brushed back the brown fringe of his eyes. "I think Mummy needs to give you a haircut bud. Your first haircut, won't that be nice? It's getting long…"

Cayden struggled out of Harry's lap. He took it as a sign he wanted to walk again. He was a bit shakier this time so Harry got up to help him. He held onto the baby's arms and Cayden moved his legs over the ground, his bare feet gaining much needed grip on the hard surface. Harry soon let go and Cayden took a few steps on his own before he spotted one of Harry's cats and fell to the floor to touch it.

"Yeah, you like Sabby huh?" Harry asked the boy as he helped his brother run his hand into the thick fluffy fur of Harry's rag doll cat Sabrina. She nuzzled both boys before walking out. Harry sighed and brought the baby in his lap again. "Your mum's been on the phone all day so far, you must be getting pretty bored hanging with me huh?"

Cayden just looked at Harry with bright blue eyes and smiled. Harry sighed but smiled softly back. It was hard to think that in such dangerous times something so innocent could smile so carefree. Even though Harry knew what his role in the war was now it didn't make things any easier. On the contrary, it made it that more difficult. He still had to wait another month before he could use magic on his own so the hunt for the Horcruxes was at a standstill. Remus thought it best Hermione Granger not travel back and forth from her house to his in case she was followed so Harry had barely seen his girlfriend at all, and knowing her she'd be the best help throughout the search. Harry hadn't even seen his other best friend Ron Weasley yet, his parents wanted him to stay put at home as well. How Harry hated sitting at home not being able to help anyone yet when the very reasons for the chaos involved him.

Harry checked his watch and noticed it was a little past lunch time now. Cayden was now beginning to whine and fuss in his arms.

"Yeah, I reckon I'd like some food too."

Harry past Holly again in the kitchen. She was still having a heated argument with her patents on the phone. She waved at Harry before going off upstairs so her son wouldn't have to hear his mother talk in such a loud voice. Harry fished out a jar of squash flavoured baby food and heated up left-over pasta from last night and began to feed himself and Cayden. He jumped when he heard a loud pop in the house. A second later Remus walked into the dining room.

"Hello cub," Remus said giving off a grim smile.

"Hey. How was it? Took you all morning."

"Yes well, ran into a couple sticky ends but sorted itself out alright." Remus served himself pasta as well and sat down across from Harry. "The Grangers are still insisting to go to work each day so I had to travel with them again to make sure they made it alright. They did promise all of us that today will be their last day working at the dental school they've been volunteering at. The Auror who was supposed to be on lookout at the school wasn't there yet so I took over until he showed up. Anyway, there's a meeting at headquarters' tonight, we got word Snape is trying to get back in."

"What? He's had all this time."

"He's been injured as you well know. We made sure he couldn't get into headquarters first thing just in case. He very well was trying to get in all month long. We already spotted a Death Eater at watch near this house."

"Yeah," Harry said wincing as Cayden let out a high screech and began to bang his fists on his highchair table.

Remus smiled. "Enjoying babysitting today?"

"Have been surprisingly although he sounds like a siren at times and likes to make a mess. I had to give him a bath after breakfast when he decided to dump his cereal in his lap."

"I'm sorry you're stuck watching a baby while everyone is making plans, especially since you're in the middle of them," Remus said heavily.

"It's to be expected," Harry said tonelessly. "It's so hard to wait until my birthday to be actively involved with anything. I can't do much to look for the Horcruxes now."

Remus looked around. "Where's Holly?"

"On the phone, has been all day so far. I guess she really means it when her mother doesn't want to be a part of this."

Remus could sense Harry's bitterness. He touched his hand. "I'm really sorry everything revolves around you cub."

"Yeah, if I wasn't here she wouldn't be putting up such a fight. No one would be worried to leave home or anything."

"Well if it makes you feel any better Holly's mother had it in for magic ever since two of her daughters became witches."

Harry shrugged. Not liking that he was being ignored Cayden screeched again and moved about.

"Ahhh! Ah abblaaa!" he cried.

"What do you want?" Harry asked the infant.

Cayden raised an arm at Harry. "Ah! Ah!"

"I think that's his word for me. Every time I'm around he cries 'Ah!' 'Ah!'"

"Well he's almost one, he's going to begin to talk and form words for everyone soon," Remus said wisely.

"Ahhhh! Ah-o!" Cayden screamed again and pushed his little plastic dish to the floor.

"Cayden!" Harry cried. He heard giggling. Harry glared. "Oh, you're a real bugger aren't you? This is not funny."

"Want me to take over things now?" Remus asked the teenager.

Harry sighed. "You're busy Moony."

"I'm home now. C'mon, you deserve a break."

Harry looked uncertain.

Remus gave him a swift smile. "Harry, I've handled you at your worst of times when you were his age; I think I'll be okay. Cayden likes me don't you?"

Cayden stared blankly back.

"Right, I know that," Harry smiled. He finished his lunch, had Remus wave his wand to dice up an apple for him for snack and went upstairs.

Sirius came home during dinner that night looking haggard from working at the Auror Office on what was supposed to be his day off, not to mention he refused to rest much after he received third degree burns to his back by Snape during the battle.

"Then again, who expects normal days off in times like these anyway?" he asked over their pork.

Harry was currently lying on his bed, frustrated he couldn't be of any help after dinner when the phone rang. As this was another normal household sound Harry shrugged it off which was why he was surprised when Holly came into his bedroom banishing the phone his way.

"What? But who's calling me?" he asked sitting up.

"It's a boy I believe, said his name is Seb."

Harry's eyes went wide. "_Seb_?"

Holly nodded. Harry looked dumbfounded. Why on earth was he calling?

"Don't worry, I've retired another argument with my mother today, you can use the phone now."

Harry thanked her and took the phone. "Er- hello?"

"Harry? Is that you?" came an uncertain voice on the other end.

"Seb, wow, what- what are you doing calling me? How did you even get my number?"

"You called my mate's house and his mum told me it was you. I knew you were at school so, didn't try to call since. Plus after everything…"

"Yeah, yeah, the car crash. What happened?"

Harry could have sworn he heard Seb sigh angrily. "Nothing big, my dad is just- well, not great. I mean, it was his fault, but things were taken care of."

Harry frowned. "I heard you were at a children's home."

"Oh yeah well, I was after the accident. After the hospital found out my sister and I were alright they sent us there. Well, to make a long story short, we were placed in a foster home pretty quickly. That's where I'm calling from now actually."

"Foster home?" Harry echoed.

"Yeah, the couple is pretty nice. I mean, I'm almost nineteen, it doesn't bother me but my sister who's eight, they're really great with her and that's all that matters. I have to make sure she's alright," Seb told him.

Harry blinked. "Um, well, I'm not going to pretend I know you well so I don't really know what to say."

"It's fine, everything is taken care of. My dad's been arrested for- well, abuse and stuff. So, the trial is still pending but, everyone knows he's going to jail anyway."

"Is- is that why you didn't give me your real number?"

"Yeah, no way can I have people call at home. Or, what was 'home'." He paused. "I'm sure you weren't expecting any of this were you?"

Harry smiled. "No but once I tell you everything in my life; it will be equally as shocking."

"Well I think so, I mean, you're the boy who lived. I know who you are."

"Not like you did in third year I'll tell you that," Harry exasperated.

There was a muffled sound at the end. "I would think I already know more than you think. When we met first off it was a Muggle hospital. What was the famous Harry Potter doing in a Muggle hospital?"

Harry smiled; he could tell he was joking. "Well, to be short, I had Phenomena."

"Phenomena? Oh wow. That blows mate."

"So you think because of that you know I'm living a different life?"

"Well you had braces then, assuming you still do, that's different. Plus the man you were with didn't seem real harsh and I know you lived with an aunt and uncle who hated you."

Harry grinned slightly as he leaned back into his pillows. "Seb, we have a lot to talk about."

Harry ended up talking with the youth for close to two hours that night. It felt oddly satisfying; he was talking with another bloke around his age on the phone, just like any other teenager. Of course, he didn't want to spill too much, he couldn't get attached to someone _else_. Right now Harry was telling Seb that Dumbledore had died. He was very shocked when he heard this.

"I never thought, I mean, it's _Dumbledore_," Seb struggled to say.

"I know. But when you look at it, he was getting up there in age. Plus after- after everything that night, it was bound to happen," Harry said heavily.

"But how did it happen is what I want to know."

Harry sighed. "I don't think it's best to go into it right now. It involves poison and what Madam Pomfrey said was 'going to happen eventually' or whatever. I guess he knew he was going to die."

There was a pause. "Wow, that's harsh mate. What is your, well, our, well I guess your world going to do about it now?"

Harry frowned. "You're still a wizard aren't you?"

There was another muffled sound. "Well I guess, I can't do magic though."

"Then you still belong to our world." Harry frowned suddenly. "Um, say, since you're living in a foster home, a Muggle one I'm sure, why are you talking so freely about, well, it?"

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Apperton, the couple who's looking over us are real great about privacy. They're an older couple, they've taken care of several children before, they know how to respect them."

"That's good."

"So? What are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged. "Well I don't know if you know but Voldemort came back since you've been expelled."

Seb cursed. "No way."

"Yeah, I was there. Well, he's recruiting his Death Eaters and I guess you can say, no one's safe."

The pause between the two lasted longer this time.

"I don't want to alarm you or anything," Harry added.

"Oh, no, don't."

Harry looked at his hand and glanced at the cold dark sky from his window. "Look, maybe we should call it off, hang up and pretend we never met. I know I'm going to put you in danger. Not only you but your sister and the couple you're living with now. After everything… I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Has it really gotten that bad since I left?"

"It has. I'm sure you've noticed how cold it's gotten in London over the years. I mean, it _is_ London but still… Voldemort will defiantly try to force anyone who has ever known me for information about me."

"Well I just won't give it to him," Seb shrugged it off.

"It's not like that, he'll kill you if you don't give him anything." Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "Look Seb, like you just said, a lot has happened since you left. You left when I was in first year. I'm supposed to be heading into seventh in September but I'm not coming back. That's six years of things you've missed. It might be more dangerous that you aren't aware of anything than if you were. You won't know how to defend yourself."

"I know how to fight," Seb said back defensively.

"No you don't!" Harry argued. "You're an eighteen-in-a-half year old wizard who doesn't have a wand!"

Harry could tell Seb was fighting to say something in defense again on the other line. Finally he spoke. "So? What do you want me to do? I already know a lot about you like it or not. Even I know a sixteen-year-old wizard can't wipe away my memory," he said candidly.

Harry growled. "No but I have a godfather and uncle who can. You can't know me Seb."

"I already _do_ Harry. You don't know me; I can take care of myself and my sister without help. I can defend us against anymore."

"You can't against men who know the darkest of Dark Arts," Harry said fairly.

"Alright, fine. But I can't un-know you Harry, that's what I'm trying to say."

Harry took off his glasses for a moment to rub his eyes again. Everyone had been saying the same exact thing to him the past month. He hated that he knew they were right.

"I don't think it's worth dying for to a person you don't know well."

"Yes well, too late for that huh? As soon as I found out you loved the same bands as me I had to talk to you," Seb said happily.

"Wish you hadn't worn that Green Day shirt now," Harry had to say.

"Yes well, it's one of my favourites." Another pause. "Oh hey, I have to go now, my foster moth- well; the woman who's looking after us wants me off."

"Oh, okay."

"I am sorry we know each other mate, really. I'm just really into music and finding a new bloke to chat up music with is great. I know I'm in danger now because of You-know-who but it's not something I can undo. Guess I'll take it as it comes. I would like us to be mates though, officially. You seem pretty alright."

Harry smiled. "I'd like so too. I never had a Muggle- well, a normal bloke as a mate."

Seb was smiling as well. "So?"

"Well, if you're ready to face the consequences… I really don't think it's a good idea though."

"Hey, with all the shit going on with you I doubt we'll be hanging around much anyway. But you still have my e-mail right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be on the computer then. See you mate."

"See you- mate."

They hung up. Harry sighed. What on earth was he getting himself into? He wished he hadn't just met someone as stubborn as he was. There was no way Seb would take no for answer. He just hoped nothing would happen, that the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to somehow track Seb down at his new home with his temporary new parents and sister. Harry got up, stretched and decided to head in early tonight, this day had been very exhausting.

Harry caught Seb online over the next week a few times. It did feel good to know they could talk like friends now but in the back of Harry's mind he felt guilty about the closeness that was growing between the two. He brought it up every conversation but Seb shrugged it off. The night of July the second Harry asked him about it yet again.

_Look, will you stop it already?_ Seb wrote to him. _It's been done. We can't unknow each other Harry._

Harry replied back: I told you I can have your memory altered so that you can unknow me.

It took a couple minutes for Seb to respond. He finally did with- _you really want to know why I don't want your godfather to come over to do that?_

Of course, Harry wrote.

_Because Harry, I don't like it. I don't like the fact that I'm a wizard who should have a wand and be out trying to get a job in the wizarding world now that I'm going to be nineteen. I don't like any reminders of what I'm missing out on. I know it sounds stupid but I hate feeling so powerless. I don't want to be tricked by my own kind. Do you know how horrible that sounds? I know this shouldn't be a choice but while I'm still a wizard, I feel I should still have a say. I already know you're worth dying for, so many people know that mate. I may not know you like your school friends but I still know a bit. As you said, this is war, people live, people die. _

Harry frowned as he read this a couple times. But you have no reason to die for me, he typed.

_Yeah, you're on the 'good' side. I obviously want them to win over the Death Eaters. Please don't take away the last connection I have with the wizarding world away from me Harry, please_.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes in frustration before saying: You're making a mistake and a point at the same time so I suppose you win.

Seb sent a smiley. _Thanks mate. You have no idea what it means to me._

Well I figured I'd be putting up the same fight if I was cut off from the world I belonged to as well, Harry wrote.

The conversation turned to Harry's birthday a half hour later. Harry didn't really think anything of it until Seb reminded him he was turning seventeen and could do magic outside school. This made Harry smile. At the end of the month he'd be able to have more resources and an easier access to everything and could finally get together with Hermione and Ron and start formulating plans to hunt down the remaining Horcruxes. He'd be able to play his role in the war at last.

_Anything you're thinking of getting_? Seb typed.

Harry rubbed his hair. He never put a lot of thought into gifts he wanted, especially his birthday. But there was one thing he was thinking about, something he thought would be pretty small but a really wicked thing to do come his seventeenth. But he never told anyone yet, he himself was still wondering if he truly wanted it.

Maybe one thing, Harry said.

_Oh?_

I don't even know if I want it. It's not really 'me'.

_Is it an instrument_? Seb asked excitedly.

Harry smiled. No. Something 'risky' maybe, something I could see you with since, well, it's the way you are.

_How am I?_

You're cool.

_Well so are you._

Not like you are, you're the kind of bloke girls want, a 'rebel.'

Seb asked what he wanted again. Harry smiled; there wasn't really any reason to not tell someone. He looked at his keyboard before writing down: A tattoo.

Seb replied back immediately with enthusiasm. _That's great! Awesome! I have two myself. I actually got my first when I was seventeen too. That's a great idea Harry; you should tell your godfather and uncle about it so you can set everything up!_

Harry gave a grim smile as he thought about his guardians. Remus would flat-out say no and Sirius, well, he himself had a few already and had gotten one months ago as a tribute to Cayden and himself. He might say yes. But there were still so many questions. He didn't even have a design or desired spot on his body. Plus he didn't fancy needles and tattoos in the wizarding world weren't any less painful to get than the Muggle. But it felt right, it felt like the perfect way to mark that he was finally seventeen.

There's still a lot to think about Seb, Harry typed. It's just a little something I've been thinking about for a while now.

_Well if you need anything just ask me. I have two. And hey, I know a bloke who does tattoos; he's great mates with the bass player of my band. His name is Mike_.

Harry didn't feel comfortable getting one from someone he didn't know. He wrote back down: I'm getting tired. I have to think about it. Thanks though.

Harry got offline ten minutes later, rubbing his tired eyes. He still didn't know why he wanted something that he knew would be a pain to get but he felt like he should. He'd think about it later and try to talk to his guardians about it before his birthday.

The next day came by and Harry was currently in the middle of a headache. He sat on his bed rubbing his eyes. He had just gotten back from the Grangers practice after having his teeth both examined and his braces tightened by Daniel and to show how sorry the adults in the house felt for him, he was given Cayden. Sirius had to go to headquarters' (Snape never did turn up that one night) and Remus couldn't be bothered in his room and Holly was on the phone with her sister Jane who she felt was the best option to talk to their mother since she was not a witch.

Harry sighed as Cayden moved about on his bed and patted Sabrina's thick fur. The constant movement of the bed was making Harry's head pound worse.

"Cayden… cut it out, my head hurts," Harry moaned finally.

Cayden didn't understand of course but pointed at his brother and cried, "Ahh!"

Harry put a pillow to his face.

"Ahhh! Ahh eee alala!" Cayden sang happily.

_Why were babies born with such screechy voices_? Harry asked himself desperately.

"Ablah! Ablah! Ahh, ablah!"

Now Sabrina was making small meows.

"Sabby doesn't like it when you pat her that hard," Harry told the baby, pillow still on his face. "Sabby will hurt you."

Cayden only giggled and poked at the cat again. Harry wondered how she could be so calm at times.

"Sabby will hurt you soon enough, Sabby wants to be left alone- as do I," Harry added to himself.

"Ahh! Sa! Sa! Sablah! Sablah!" Cayden bounced. "Sabby! Sabby!"

Harry tore off his pillow from his face and quickly sat up. "What did you just say?"

Cayden looked up at his brother, finger in his mouth looking thoroughly confused. Harry frowned and picked up his cat. "Who's this Cayden?"

Cayden looked at Harry then at the cat and smiled. "Ah!"

"No not me, her. Who is this? Who's the kitty?"

"Sab!"

Harry cocked half a grin. "Yeah? What's her name? What's Sabby's name?"

"Sabby!"

Harry whooped and let go of his cat and picked up his brother. "Hey! Look at you buddy! Look at you! You're talking!"

"Sabby!" Cayden looked over to the cat.

Harry only smiled and hurried out his room to find Holly. He waited a couple minutes until she got off the phone downstairs.

"Harry! I'm sorry I dumped Cayden on you once again but"-

"Holly, Cayden just said his first word!" Harry beamed.

"He what?" she gasped.

"Yeah! Come upstairs"-

Harry ran into his room and stood by Sabrina who was currently grooming herself.

"Cayden, who's that? Who's that?" he pointed to the feline.

"Sablh! Sablah," Cayden babbled.

"Yeah, who is it? Who's Sabby?"

"Sabby!" Cayden squealed.

"Cayden! Oh my big boy!" Holly smiled and took her son from Harry. She kissed his plump cheek. "My big boy! You're first word!"

"You guys, I really need concentration"- Remus said heavily as he stepped into the room.

"Remus, Cayden just said his first word!" Holly smiled.

"He did what?"

"Look- Cayden, who's that?" Holly pointed to the cat.

Cayden looked at his mother and showed off his three teeth and poked her nose. "Ab!"

"Well he did a moment ago," Holly faltered.

"Cayden, who's that? Where's Sabby?" Harry tried.

Cayden bounced. "Sabby!"

Remus smiled. "Wow, someone's getting big now isn't he?" he kissed the boy near his temple. "Good job Cade."

The news that Cayden was now 'talking' seemed to go over better than he was walking or maybe it was just the fact that he was finally doing both. Sirius was elated when he found out and insisted Harry bring down Sabrina into the family room that night just so Cayden could repeat her nickname ten more times. Of course being a cat she didn't stay long and soon walked out the room. Sirius hugged his son to him.

"My big boy, walking and talking already! And all before you're first birthday!"

Harry smiled as he played Wizard Chess with Remus. It felt good to know something so simple could bring such happiness to a family in such dark times. Yet it tinged Harry with sadness, knowing Death Eaters were probably across the street right now… so close to them, to ruin the life of an innocent little boy… Harry gripped his wand in his pocket, the sooner he turned seventeen the better.

Harry was able to get his mind off the war when life slowed down the next week. The Grangers took a week off work for a mini holiday. Sirius, Remus, Holly and Tonks made sure precautions were taken to keep everyone safe and with their appearances altered, the Grangers were able to take Harry out with them for the day to the British Museum in London. Tonks tagged along just in case they ran into anyone on the trip. The Grangers didn't mind, as long as they were able to enjoy themselves and have protection.

Harry was grateful to be able to spend time with his girlfriend finally.

"But we can't talk about Horcruxes or any kind of plan while we're out alright?" Hermione told Harry as they stood in the Granger home.

"I know but while we're together"-

"Harry, you know your whole family is coming over tomorrow night for fun, we can talk then. We'll be okay, you look blonde and freckly to outsiders and my parents and I are ginger. No one will know," Hermione held his hand.

He sighed. "Can't blame me for being a nervous wreck lately. I know, today should be fun."

She kissed his lips. "It will be, trust us, trust your family."

Thankfully no one was spotted on their day out and with the trusted Secret Keeper the Grangers and Potter/Lupin/Blacks felt it was enough to have the family over for their house for the night. Remus, Sirius and Holly did tell them they would be on the rise for anything odd no matter what throughout the night and to not take Secret Keepers as a sure sign everyone was going to be okay. No Death Eaters were reported being sighted that night around the area and Daniel was safely able to show the family the joys of Friday movie night.

Even with a week of successful mini holiday events Harry was still counting down the days to his birthday. He sighed as he looked at the month of July on his Simpsons calendar. Fourteen, only fourteen more days and he would finally be able to kick his thoughts and ideas about the Horcruxes in high gear without anyone stopping him. But it wasn't only that, he still had to talk about his birthday present to himself with his guardians. He had been thinking it over long and hard and he felt he really wanted that tattoo; it would be really cool no matter how painful it was to get. Plus he was sure Hermione would find it sexy. He bit his lip as he thought about finding Sirius and or Remus. Dinner had just ended so he figured at least one of them would be in the kitchen cleaning it up. He took a deep breath, told himself this is what he wanted to do and opened his door and walked downstairs.

Harry let out a sigh as he entered the kitchen. It was his godfather; Sirius was alone by the sink, waving his wand around so the dirty dishes cleaned themselves. He was the one Harry knew would say yes.

"Um, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"What is it kiddo?" he asked. "Come to help out your old godfather?"

Harry gave off half a smile. "You don't really need it, you have a wand."

"Harry, just because I can use a wand now doesn't mean when you turn seventeen you can whip it out whenever you like," Sirius said wisely.

"Heh, didn't know I was talking to Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius raised a wand. "I'm being serious kid, no slacking off once you turn seventeen alright?"

"You know me; I'm not a slacker when it comes to cleaning up."

"True. So? What's on your mind Har?"

"Um… well about turning seventeen…"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about it myself. It's a big birthday, we should start making plans."

"You don't need to…"

"Yes we do. This is going to be the most memorable July in my life. Both my sons are going to be having hugely important birthdays. Cayden's going to turn one and you're going to turn seventeen!" Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Yes well, I suppose you can count this as a 'plan' then. You see, there's something I kinda, well, want for my birthday," Harry began.

"Go ahead," Sirius said pleasantly and turned around to float the used glasses in the sink now.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how he should say this. "Um, well, it's pretty big."

"Big? What do you plan on getting? A tiger?" Sirius joked.

"Not quite. You see… I was sort of kicking around the idea of getting, well- a- a tattoo," Harry trailed nervously.

Sirius turned around now. He had half a smile on his face. "You're kidding right?"

"Why?"

Sirius' smile grew. "That's something I thought I'd never hear you say. C'mon kid, we all know you don't fancy needles a whole lot."

"Well I know that but I still want one."

Sirius was smiling if possible, wider. "No you don't Har."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

Sirius chuckled. "You're joking, no way does my godson Harry Potter, who hates needles, want a tattoo."

"I do so, and I don't _hate_ them."

"They still make you flinch," Sirius said fairly. "Besides, this is all a joke. A funny one if I do say so myself." He winked at Harry then turned back to the dishes.

"This isn't a joke!" Harry argued. "I really do want a tattoo! I think it'll be really cool!"

Sirius turned off the faucet and set aside his wand, hands on his knees. "Tell that to my face, without smiling."

"I want to get a tattoo for my birthday," Harry told Sirius, not blinking or smiling.

Sirius looked at Harry, studying him for any signs of joking. He didn't spot any. He stood to full height. He frowned. Finally- "No."

"What?"

"No, you will not get a tattoo for your birthday."

"Why not?" Harry's voice had gone high now.

"You don't need one. They're dangerous Harry. More so in the wizarding world. One false move of the wand and the whole thing can turn out wrong. And in the Muggle world, you never know if the needles they're using are safe. You don't want to ruin your young skin with permeate ink."

"Well what about you? You have three don't you?"

Sirius frowned. "They were mistakes."

"Even the one with both my name and Cayden's you got months ago?"

"You are not getting a tattoo!" Sirius repeated.

"You have no reason for me not to!"

"I already told them to you. You're going to be seventeen Harry, that's way too young to get one."

"No it's not! Seb got a tattoo when he was seventeen!"

Sirius was glaring now. "He talked you into this didn't he? I knew that boy was odd."

"You've never even met him and no, he didn't talk me into it."

"Well he has piercings and dresses in black doesn't he?"

"You're really going to judge a guy by how he _looks_?"

"I will if he's feeding bad ideas into my son yes," Sirius responded.

"He's not! I can think for myself!" Harry was glaring hard as well.

"You are not, I repeat, _not_ getting a tattoo young man."

"Don't 'young man' me, I'm not turning five," Harry growled.

Sirius took a step in front of Harry. "I don't care if you are turning five or fifty, you will listen to me as I am in charge of you. Any back talking and you're in your room."

"I spend all day in it anyway so who cares?"

Sirius grabbed hold of Harry's arm and steered him out the kitchen. "To your room, now. We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"What's the point? You already said no," Harry said.

"Don't make me do anything I regret Harry, your room- _now_," Sirius said firmly.

Harry glared at him hard but took his arm out of Sirius' grip and slammed his door behind him. He angrily kicked aside a pillow that was on his floor.

_What a complete hypocrite!_ Harry's mind screamed. _He has no logical reason to say no! Who is he to say no anyway? He has three! One you know he got at eighteen anyway! It's my decision not his. I'll be of age; I'll be able to get one then no problem. Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite!_ Harry thought to himself over and over again as he paced his room.

Around an hour later Harry heard a knock at his door and saw a head popped in. He rolled his eyes at Remus.

"Hey cub, may I come in?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright then." Remus stepped in and closed the door partially. He sat next to Harry. "So, what's all this shouting I heard about you wanting a tattoo?"

Harry shrugged. "Sirius is making it a bigger deal than it is, he said"-

"Hey, calm down or I won't be able to hear you out. You shouldn't place all the blame on him you know," Remus said fairly.

"He's the one being dramatic about the whole thing. He won't give me one good reason why"-

"Back it up. First off, why do you want one?"

"Doesn't matter now," Harry grumbled.

"Why do you want one?" Remus repeated as if Harry hadn't spoken.

Harry shrugged. "I just do. It's something I've been thinking about for months now. I thought it would be a really wicked idea to celebrate my coming of age. I don't want a big party or some expensive gift; I want to get something I think is cool, that'll make a real nice impression to show off who I really am."

"Do you have a design picked out already?"

"Well, not really. I have ideas but, nothing more."

"You think having ink imbedded in your skin would be a good idea?" Remus asked lightly.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid, I'm going to make sure whoever does it is safe and uses sterilized needles," Harry grumbled.

"I'm not saying you're stupid Harry."

"Sirius is."

"He's just concerned about you cub."

"What's to be concerned about? I know what I want! I'll be seventeen! Both you and Sirius knew when you adopted me almost two years ago you wouldn't be looking out for me for long," Harry explained.

"Well, even when you turn seventeen, do you plan on moving out? Leaving us behind?"

Harry scratched his ear. "No…"

"You are our kid, this is our house, you should respect your guardians' decisions and rules until then."

Harry sighed and began to stroke Sabrina nearby. "What does this have to do with tattoos Remus?"

"Oh nothing, just asking around. So, you want a tattoo then? You have some ideas?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…"

"Would you show me?"

Harry looked at him but gave off half a smile and hurried off to his computer where he picked up a folder and sat back down. He opened it to reveal several pictures he had either copied from magazines or pictures or printed up online.

"See? None of them are even big and they all show off who I am, what I like, what I want to live for. Sirius has a tattoo with Cayden and mine's initials, showing off what obviously keeps him going. Why can't I do the same?" Harry didn't mean to sound like he was whining but he really wanted to know.

Remus rubbed his chin. "I don't see the harm in showing off what you want to live for. And you're right; none of them are really big. Except this one of the red dragon," he pointed out.

Harry smiled. "Yeah well, I thought it looked cool that's all."

Remus sighed and looked at Harry. "You sure this is what you want?"

"I am. I've had like, six months or so to think it over."

"You do know they use needles right?"

"I know. I think I'll be able to take it."

Remus was giving him a small smile. "Do you only want one to impress Hermione?"

"No," Harry said truthfully. "Although I'm sure it will only be a plus. I want it for me."

"I do agree seventeen is a bit young. I know if your mother were alive she absolutely wouldn't hear a word of it and that'd be that." he sighed and ran a hand in his graying gold hair. "I will have to think it over for now. I'm sure you put a lot of thought into it but Sirius and I still have the final word. I don't want to be the one to listen to you and only you and disregard what Sirius has to say. I can only play 'good cop' so often."

"Funny, I thought you were the sterner one of the house," Harry smiled.

Remus smiled as well. "Well… certain circumstances come up… I'll think about it first alright? Then I would like you to explain everything to Sirius and have him _listen_. I'll supervise as we all know by now Sirius is not really the 'listening' type." He got to his feet and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You hear me alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Moony, at least you know how to listen."

Remus gave a grim smile. "It's part of being shy at times, I tend to listen more than I talk. Get some sleep soon alright?"

Harry nodded and Remus shut the door. Harry took one last look at the various pages of designs he had chosen before slipping it inside his bedside table and getting ready for bed. He hated to put Remus in the same position all the time, he was right, he could only take Harry's so often before everyone became angry. He hoped he hadn't put any pressure on him this time around; Sirius could be just as stubborn to talk to as Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hope you enjoyed chapter two. I know it was nice to write some of the last 'normal' happy things for a while before the real dangers begin. Think that's it.

Review replies:

Fibinaci: Well I thought it would be best to set it up slightly like how the book was but with more Draco.

ELF: Ha, well, I feel the duel was evenly matched. Both were hurt in the process and had to recover a while. Wow, I never gave it a second thought about Draco knowing Snape's 'motives'. Hm… well, I'll make sure not to screw that up. I know it was rushed but nothing else wanted to be written. I'm more confident this time around so, I know what I'm doing more than the other two fics.

Please do review alright? It is always slow when a story first begins. So yeah, click the review tab!

_Magical love: Rose, October 10, 2009 _


	3. An Ever Important July

**AN EVER IMPORTANT JULY**

Two nights later Remus managed to convince Sirius to listen to Harry's arguments over his tattoo desire. Sirius angrily sat in the reclining chair in the family room as Harry faced him in the sofa, Remus sitting next to him and on the loveseat, Holly with Cayden. Sirius bit his lip as Harry spoke, he knew he had to listen but it was so hard to refrain himself at times. This whole idea was crazy.

"So you see, it's not really that horrible when you look at it," Harry was saying. "I promise to take every precaution out there and make sure I trust whoever does it. In fact, I already found someone who might be promising."

"It better not be that Mike bloke your friend Seb suggested, we have no idea who he is"- Sirius raised his voice.

"It's not," Harry cut across him. He took out a magazine next to him and opened it to a page. "His name is Brake Tomstead and he's pretty well-known. They did a little profile on him in last month's _Quidditch Views_. He's done some wicked tattoos for the Irish Side and various others. He's still young but he's really reliable. And look- he can do it both the wizard _and_ Muggle way."

Sirius frowned as he looked at the page Harry held out.

"And the best part is he comes from a family of tattoo artists! He's Muggle-born and has parents who have their own tattoo shop as well. But Brake is one of the few who travels while doing tattoos so you don't have to worry about me being in danger at some unknown shop. Well?" Harry finished.

"Harry, you don't understand, you're going to be seventeen. You really want to live the rest of your life with that mark?" Sirius exasperated.

"Yeah."

"But don't tattoos become saggy when you're older?" Holly voiced as she struggled to keep Cayden still.

"There's special creams and stuff to prevent that," Harry grinned.

Sirius still bore a hard expression. "Are you thinking of getting a wizard or Muggle one?"

Harry thought. "Well, I've been doing research on both all day today. I think, safety-wise, the Muggle one is the best option. I read stories about the wizard way yesterday and well, they weren't the best. There's a reason most wizards don't bother with tattoos, the spells are complicated, the wand can easily shift ruining the whole thing and well…it takes longer. They have to do it in stages and it ends up taking like, three days to do. I'd rather get it done all at once the Muggle way."

Sirius' frown still was present. He turned to Remus. "What do you think about all of this Moony?"

The werewolf sighed. "I trust Harry has done his research. I don't really know what I want to think about it. It's a tattoo. I'm in a state of shock more than anything."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd rather want?" Sirius asked Harry looking almost desperate.

"Sure. With everything I have to do, who knows how much time I'll spend at home? Who knows what will happen if the Death Eaters are able to find the house. My possessions will be ruined by them. A tattoo is something meaningful and will be with me wherever I go," Harry said sincerely.

"When you put it that way…" Sirius trailed.

Harry bit his lip, holding his breath. He was getting through to his godfather at last!

"It won't be a big one," Harry added a minute later. "I already picked the design out. See?" Harry took from his pocket a small piece of paper and handed it over. On it was a Japanese symbol over a little Snitch with the word Family written in tiny letters.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"It's the Japanese symbol for family," Harry explained. "I mean, I figure it's the best way I can be reminded of what I'm fighting for."

Sirius looked into Harry's serious bright eyes. He felt his face crack. He sighed. "Alright, fine."

"What?" Remus, Harry and Holly voiced.

"You can get a tattoo."

"Really?" Harry got to his feet.

Sirius looked at his godson with half a smile. "Really."

Harry beamed and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. "Thank-you so much Padfoot. This means so much to me."

"What made you change your mind?" Remus asked surprised.

Sirius shrugged as Harry let go. "The fact he wants to do something meaningful, he wants to take his family wherever he goes… if it was some stupid design that meant nothing like the Kenmare Kestrels logo I'd have said no."

Harry whooped. "Thanks so much Sirius, thanks."

Sirius motioned for him to sit. Harry did. "So, how do you contact this Blake person?"

"His name is Brake. He has a phone number since he does tattoos for wizards and Muggles. I'll call that. Since I'll be of age I don't need a signature from my guardians. It's me, I'm pretty sure he'll make sure he can get to me by my birthday."

"You want it on your birthday?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you getting it?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Harry frowned. "I dunno yet. I'm thinking my left shoulder; most tattoos are done on the shoulder. But it's too small. I was thinking my wrist but I don't want it to be over my veins or anything. I think the shoulder would be best."

Sirius sighed. "Well I'll make sure to call him then tomorrow and schedule everything up. Are you _absolutely_ one hundred percent sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"Even if it's going to take over an hour and be done with needles?"

Harry bit his lip. "Sure."

Sirius shrugged. "Alright, you'll only have yourself to blame then if it hurts too much."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You go on and tell Hermione, I'm sure you're dying to do so," Sirius told him.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks again Sirius!" and ran off to his room.

Sirius heard the door slam and looked at Remus. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what? I don't know what I want to think about this. If Harry wants to mark his skin then as you said, he has himself to blame. He made some good arguments and his design isn't meaningless. Life is about making mistakes, who knows, Harry may end up regretting it," Remus said simply.

Holly stood up with the still struggling Cayden. "I would have said no but I know I have no authority over Harry. I guess we can only hope he knows what he's in for."

"Ahha! Ahheh! Ahheh!" Cayden babbled.

Holly smiled. "Yes, Harry is getting a tattoo for his big seventeenth. Let's just hope our son here doesn't come up with the same argument when he turns seventeen."

Sirius smiled and took Cayden from his mother. "Naw, Cayden won't want one. He'll know he won't be able to do everything just because his brother did."

Cayden cried out and Sirius let him to the floor where he cruised around the room away from his parents.

"I don't know Sirius, he's pretty headstrong already," Holly sighed.

Over the next few days plans were being put into action regarding Cayden's birthday. Nobody wanted it to be a big event and so only the Grangers and Ron and Molly Weasley showed up. Holly's parents were still at their home but the last time Holly came over they handed over a wrapped gift for their grandson.

"There's no doubt your boy is going to be a wizard but here's something we thought he might like," Holly's mother Katie said stiffly.

Holly's sister Jane decided to be Secret Keeper for her parents. Muggles were never chosen for the task and it never crossed a wizard's mind to do so, so everyone felt fairly confident they had made the right choice. It didn't make their mother any less happy about the situation and she and her father still decided to live life day-to-day, going to work as if nothing was wrong.

July twenty-forth was a quiet affair. Since life was growing all the more dangerous and the child in question had no idea it was his special day, the adults didn't feel too guilty about it. Holly however dressed her son in a special pair of shorts and blue t-shirt that read: I'm ONE today! That put a smile on everyone's faces. Harry was happy that day as well, it was that much closer to his own birthday and both Hermione and Ron were over.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Harry told them after the families set aside their gifts on the living room table.

"Mate! Do you have any leads in the Hor- _ow_!" Ron gasped when Hermione stepped on his foot.

"We can't talk about it here!" she hissed at him.

"No, I haven't had the chance," Harry whispered to them when they were out of earshot. "We'll be able to talk about it in my room later. Sirius and Remus know what I have to do; they'll allow us private time."

"Well good for you, my mum isn't too fused to be honest," Ron rolled his eyes. "Every day she tells me I have to go back to Hogwarts to finish my last year. Every day I tell her I'd rather help you out any day than do that. It's far more important. In fact, she was reluctant to allow me to come over today, she doesn't want me to sneak off with you two and 'talk'."

"Well not to sound rude but this is my house, well, Sirius and Remus'. If they want us to talk they'll let us," Harry said grimly.

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "So, where is the kid anyway?"

After the adults were finished cooing over the now one-year-old Cayden they allowed the teenagers time with him in the living room. Harry had grabbed a party hat along the way and placed it on his brother's head.

"You guys won't believe everything you've been missing- well, Hermione's seen him already, but Ron, he's really growing up. Walking and talking and everything," Harry told his friend.

"Really? Not surprised if Sirius is his dad," Ron smiled.

Harry placed the baby on the floor where he immediately stood up and walked to pick at Ron's shoelaces.

"Eeh ala bee aahh," Cayden repeated as he pulled at the strings.

"Gets into everything, you have no idea," Harry rolled his eyes.

Cayden turned at the sound of his brother's voice and crawled his way beaming. "Ahha!"

"Yeah, Harry's here buddy."

"Ahha baah baaaah. Bliblah naa. Ahha."

"Wow, you have a closer relationship with him than any of my brothers or Ginny had," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "With everything that's been happening I've been pretty much in charge of him. I have baby duty almost every morning, evening and or night. Feeding him, bathing him, playing with him, talking to him, putting him to sleep. Even nappies."

"That blows," Ron grinned.

"What blows is his constant chatter. Sirius says he talks more than I did when I was his age."

Molly fixed up a nice lunch of chicken soup for everyone before it was time for cake which was blue and boasted a large dancing hippogriff on it with HAPPY FIRST BITHDAY CAYDEN written in white icing. Sirius had taken the liberty to serve his son his first slice of birthday cake which was a horrible disaster. He first put his whole face in the slice creating an all-blue face before making the feeding from Sirius a game resulting in a lot more mess, not to mention he somehow was able to open his bottle of milk and dump it all over the floor, laughing the whole way.

"I don't understand, Lily told me you didn't do this!" Sirius called out desperately to Harry.

"He's a different baby," Harry chuckled.

Cayden let out a high pitched scream when Sirius announced it was time for a quick bath.

"Eeeeeeeeeee! Ahha! Ahha! Ahha!" he reached for Harry, struggling in his father's arms.

"I'm defiantly taking time off work, he's getting too used to you now," Sirius told Harry before taking the screaming child to his bathroom for a bath.

An hour later was present time. Everyone pitched in to help Cayden open his gifts which of course, he was more fascinated by all the pretty ribbon and paper than the gifts themselves. Holly sighed sadly when she revealed her parents' gift to him; large plastic Muggle stacking blocks. It pained her to know her parents thought of such a perfect gift and they barely even knew their grandson. How she wished they weren't so repulsed by wizards.

While the adults chatted away downstairs and Cayden napped, Harry was finally able to talk with Hermione and Ron properly upstairs. Of course they didn't go without a fight from Molly who as Ron said, did not want them to talk in secret. Remus finally told her this was his house and he had no problem with the kids talking and realizing no one was on her side, Molly allowed her son to follow his friends.

"So? Do you have any plans?" was the first thing Ron asked when Harry shut his door.

"Well it's kind of hard to think of something detailed if I don't really have any leads. I still have to see this"- Harry said and took out a tiny bottle from his bedside table.

"The real memory Slughorn gave you huh?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Until I have a Pensieve, I'm stuck on it."

"Well what else are you planning?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to her boyfriend on his bed.

Harry frowned as he picked at a loose thread in his blanket. "I hate this, I haven't really planned anything. It's so frustrating to have to wait until I'm seventeen. I didn't think it would be this difficult to wait!"

"Yeah, I was pretty anxious before I turned seventeen too," Ron said. "Course with you it's different. Anyway, it doesn't matter does it? Like you said, you can't do anything about the Horcruxes until you're seventeen. Until then you still have the Trace on you."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The Trace. The charm that detects under-age magic. It's how the Ministry finds out about it," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah," Harry growled.

"Well, we can try to come up with a plan for after you're birthday Harry. So we know exactly what we need to do."

"Well let's think about things first," Ron said in a determined matter. "Do you have any idea where the Horcruxes are?"

"No," Harry sighed.

"Do you know how to get rid of them?"

"No…" Harry was beginning to realize what little he knew about what was about to be the biggest 'adventure' he ventured into yet.

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

Harry sighed heavily again. "Look, I'm sorry you guys, I thought I knew something. Turns out I don't have any leads."

Hermione was now looking very guilty.

"Hermione? What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well… we do have something, at least I do. You see, it's not so difficult to- to find out how to get rid of Horcruxes…"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry-you- you said how Dumbledore took the books from the library years ago. Well, while I was packing up before leaving Hogwarts in June, I thought I should try to find them. Just in case I could before we left for good. So I- I said _Accio Horcrux books_ and well… they came to me."

Harry and Ron stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Ron gaped.

"Well I had to try! And if Dumbledore really would have wanted the books hidden he would have made sure they were hidden better."

"So are you saying-?" Harry trailed.

"I have the books at home. They're in my trunk. I'll bring them over when I go to the Weasleys for your birthday and the wedding."

"Good luck trying to read them though, Mum will make sure there's no chance," Ron scoffed.

Harry stared at his girlfriend and took her hand. "Hermione, I love you."

She smiled and he kissed her.

"Well, now that we have that, we still don't know what they may be," Ron corrected her.

"Wait! _I_ know that!" Harry said suddenly.

His friends looked at him.

"Yeah, that's a lead I know I have. Now Dumbledore already destroyed one, the ring that was the family heirloom of Voldemort's mother. I destroyed another, the diary at the end of second year. We already know the locket is out there missing. There is also a strong feeling Voldemort made another out of something that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff herself- a golden cup. Dumbledore told me there might also be something from Ravenclaw's as well. Plus he thinks the snake- Nagini was made into one too, he's been keeping her awfully close lately," Harry said eyes wide.

Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"The diary was one-?" Ron asked.

"Harry, you didn't say any of this," Hermione said.

"Well I did just now," he said hastily. "So now we know at least what to look for. I guess there's nothing much to do until we know about them. We can worry about destroying them later."

Hermione sighed. "I supposed you're right."

"So, official planning takes place on your birthday?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Although it will be difficult to do so with so many people around," Harry noted.

"Why? Oh yeah, the day after your birthday is Bill and Fleur's wedding. And even then, it's a wedding; we won't have time to plan anything then either."

"We'll think of something," Harry said firmly. "We have no choice. I know it's what Dumbledore wanted me to do. It's the only way to have a chance of destroying Him once and for all."

An hour later and the little birthday party for Cayden died down. Molly explained how there was still much work to be done at home for the upcoming wedding and left with Ron. The Grangers stayed behind for a little while longer but left soon after with Remus, who accompanied them to their home. Harry helped Holly take Cayden's new things to his nursery and putting Cayden down for a nap. Harry smiled as he placed the child's favored stuffed black panther near him- he couldn't believe his little brother was already a year old. Time sure went by quickly.

And speaking of time going by quickly it was soon July 27th and on that morning the Potter/Lupin/Black/Delmhar's awoke early so they could get ready to go to the Burrow. They decided it best to arrive a couple days early to help out with the birthday and wedding that was to be held there. Remus picked Hermione up from her parents for she was invited to the wedding as well. Meanwhile, Tonks and another Auror, Yardler took charge to look out for Daniel and Emma in shifts the days they were gone. Since Harry wanted them at his birthday Tonks made sure to transport them to the Burrow that day before transferring them back home that night.

As soon as they stepped foot in the house everyone was greeted by several faces all trying to tell them something at once. Molly cleared the crowd of people away to tell the family about their sleeping arrangements.

"Now Harry dear, you will be with Ron as always, Hermione; you will be rooming with Ginny of course. Remus, you may sleep"-

"I'll take the sitting room," Remus cut across her.

"Oh?"

"Really Molly, I have no problem at all," he insisted.

"Oh, well then…" she cleared her throat. "Now Arthur and I have already decided to have Fleur's parents take our bedroom so Sirius and Holly, you may take our only guest room. I'm afraid it is rather snug so I don't know where the best spot for little Cayden would be…" Molly explained.

"Well, as the place will be so crowded I'm not sure," Holly looked at her boyfriend.

"He can just sleep in the bed with us if there's no room for that Collapse-A-Crib," Sirius shrugged.

"Of course not, you'll roll over him in your sleep, you move too much," Holly snapped.

"We can take him," Harry offered.

"What?" Ron voiced.

"Your room is slightly larger than the guest room so they'll be just enough room for the portable crib," Harry told him.

"Well if that's settled," Molly said.

The whole day was devoted to wedding prep. Molly made sure she gave out chores to Harry, Hermione and Ron that did not have them cross paths with one another. She was insisted they did not talk anything about 'leaving behind their education'. The following days was even crazier than the others, the wedding was now only two days away and with Harry's birthday the next day there would be no more time to tidy. It felt odd to Harry when he saw the Weasley home looking so neat and in order for once. It didn't seem right, he liked the chaos. Before he knew it however Hermione was pulling on his hand so the guests could greet Fleur's arriving parents in the garden.

"Maman! Papa!" Fleur exclaimed as she saw her parents being accompanied by Mr. Weasley who helped them with their luggage. She ran to her mother and father and embraced and kissed them. Harry saw her mother was just as beautiful as her daughter with a head of long blonde hair. Her father on the other hand was not as attractive with his plump little body and pointed black beard. He greeted Molly with two kisses on each cheek leaving her very flustered.

"Fleur has told us 'ow hard you 'ave been working just for us. I hope it wasn't much trouble."

"Oh it was nothing!" Molly said clumsily.

"Dear lady, I am most honored that our families are to be one so soon! I present to you my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour swooped over and kissed Molly as well. "Enchantee, your dear 'usband has told us many stories!"

"And of course you must know about our leetle daughter Gabrielle!" Monsieur Delacour continued.

Fleur's eleven-year-old sister stepped forward looking just as glowing as her sister and mother, she even gave Harry a hug causing him to turn slightly pink. The Weasleys led the Delacours into their house and showed them around. It turned out there was a pretty heated fight between the two that evening when Molly insisted they take the master. She won and slept in the sitting room with Arthur and Remus. Meanwhile, Fleur and Gabrielle slept in Percy's old bedroom and Bill would be sharing one with his best man and second oldest brother, Charlie. Fred and George had come down now from their joke shop in Diagon Alley and had their room back to themselves.

That night Harry had permission from his guardians to stay up all night long until midnight. He wanted to be able to use his wand without restrictions the first minute he turned seventeen. Of course Molly was not up to this idea stating they still had work to do before the wedding (plus she did not want the trio together held up in Ron's room all night long) but Sirius bluntly reminded her who was actually in charge of Harry and regretfully, she backed down.

Harry, Hermione and Ron (as well as little Cayden) were held in Ron's cramped bedroom the night of July 30th. The portable crib called Collapse-A-Crib was wedged tightly off the end of Ron's bed and the wall. Knowing they had to be quiet for everyone else was asleep they found it best to not discuss the Horcruxes, especially since Hermione didn't want to wake Ginny who was a light sleeper, trying to locate her bag. Instead they relished in some simple teenaged pleasures and talked lightly about other things and playing several quiet games of Checkers. With a yawn Harry turned to the clock on Ron's wall: it read 12:03. He smiled.

"Welcome to the seventeen club mate!" Ron exclaimed quietly and patted Harry on the back.

"Happy birthday!" Hermione whispered and kissed him.

"Thanks you guys," Harry beamed.

"So? What are you going to do first?" Ron smiled.

Harry frowned, picked up his wand and pointed it at Ron's bed. "_Arri purikis_!" Ron's beloved Chudley Cannons throw turned bright pink.

Harry and Hermione giggled in laughter at Ron's outrage.

"Not cool," Ron snarled and changed them back to their vivid orange.

"Alright, I really should get to sleep, we all should," Hermione stood up and bade the boys goodbye before they all went quickly to sleep.

_He was walking down a dark and misty mountain road. A little town rested not far ahead. Was the man he needed down there? The man he needed more than anything else at the moment? The one who could solve this problem for him_…?

Harry was rudely awakened by a pillow to his face. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"You were muttering in your sleep," Ron told him fairly and he sat up.

Harry frowned in the blurry light of the morning. "I was?"

"Yeah. You kept saying 'Gregorovitch."

Harry's eyes tired to focus in on Ron. "Who's Gregorovitch?"

Ron shrugged as he got out of bed. "Beats me; you were the one saying it."

Harry sat up now and rubbed his forehead, deep in thought. It dawned on him. "I think Voldemort's looking for him."

"Is he? That bites."

Harry frowned again as he tried to remember other bits of his dream. "I don't think he's anywhere in Britain, it didn't look like it anyway."

"So… you reckon you were seeing inside his head again?" Ron looked a little scared.

"Yeah. But don't tell Hermione, it'll only worry her. Everyone sort of expects me to be able to close my mind by now anyhow." He frowned as he tried to think of any last detail he may have forgotten. "I think- he has to do with Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" Ron sounded surprised. "Are you thinking of perhaps Dragomir Gorgovitch? Record holder of most Quaffle drops in a season for the Cannons?"

"No, it's Gregorovitch, I'm sure of it."

Ron shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you then mate. Anyway, better get downstairs, breakfast will be on now."

Harry nodded and got dressed.

During a large breakfast of pancakes made by Molly with the help of Madame Delacour, Tonks arrived with Daniel and Granger at the garden. Remus went out to greet them as did Hermione and Harry.

"Wish I could stay behind to celebrate kiddo but I have lookout duty," Tonks told Harry as she gave him half a hug.

"It's fine, really," Harry told her.

Tonks winked before heading away from the protective boundaries of the Burrow to Apparate back to London.

"So? How was it?" Remus asked the Grangers parents who had traveled to the same hill the Delacours arrived at for Portkey the other day.

"It was- odd," Daniel said, eyes wide and looking windswept.

"Very- odd," Emma agreed.

"You'll get used to it, any form of magical transportation is odd the first time," Harry told them.

Emma shook her head and tried to fix her frizzled brown hair. "Now that we're here, happy birthday Harry dear!" she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, happy birthday lad," Daniel smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks, thanks again for you two coming. I hope it doesn't cause any troubles though," Harry said, turning to Remus.

"Everything should be fine Harry; the Weasleys have the highest amount of security from the Ministry on the property. And by the way, Hagrid should be arriving soon as well," Remus told the boy.

Harry nodded and with Hermione and Remus, helped lead the Grangers inside the now very cramped house.

"It certainly is more magical than yours," Daniel noted as he watched a knife spread jam on toast for him during breakfast in a state of shock almost.

"There isn't a need for whipping your wand out as often at our home," Remus told him with a slight smile.

Minutes later Hagrid arrived at the house. He greeted Harry and placed his gift on the growing pile in the living room. After lunch Sirius informed Harry that Brake Tomstead the tattoo artist would be arriving soon and he'd meet him outside of the perimeter by Portkey. Harry's eyes widened. He'd soon be getting his first tattoo. It was a very exciting but odd thing to think about. Bill and Charlie who had arrived earlier were enthusiastic about the idea. Charlie wasted no time showing him his tattoo of a green dragon on his arm although with his numerous handlings with actual dragons it was heavily scarred. Fred and George were happy about the idea as well.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Fred winked.

"Yeah, we thought we'd be the next ones to get one but you're ahead. We'll have to wait next year then," George smiled.

Around 1:30 PM Harry met up with Brake Tomstead. He wore a green robe with gold fastenings and had spiked brown hair. He was in his late 20s at least and was of course shocked to shake Harry Potter's hand, much less to actual give him a tattoo.

"An honor it is of course," he smiled.

"Yeah," Harry grinned meekly.

"Why don't we go over hear and talk a little bit so I can get to know you a bit more and know exactly what you're looking for," he spoke, pointing to a couple of chairs in the garden.

"I already have my design and everything picked out."

Brake smiled. "Everything?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? I'll just have you sign this first"- he reached into the large black bag he brought and pulled out a sheet of parchment and self-ink quill. "Since you are now seventeen you do not need a parent's consent."

Harry looked over to Sirius who raised his eyes.

"You sure you know what you're doing kid?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Sign away then," Sirius smiled and walked back into the house.

Harry placed his signature on the parchment that explained he understood the procedure and safety measures and risks and everything before handing it back. It was difficult finding the best area to perform the tattoo. Everywhere was surrounded by people. They finally decided to do it in Ron's little bedroom. Ron hurriedly stashed away Harry's camp bed to make room. Harry gave Brake the design he wanted. He explained he wanted the Japanese symbol to be in black ink and the Snitch outlined in black with yellow filled in of course, and the tiny word 'family' under it in a dark green. Brake quickly waved his wand over it and the design turned into one he could transfer onto Harry's skin. He then took out the items in his bag and set them across an old table of the Weasleys. He explained how he was able to manipulate everything to work under so much magic.

Harry drew a breath as he lifted his left shirt sleeve out of the way and had his shoulder cleaned and the design transferred. He looked up to see the faces of Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus staring around.

"Um, do all of you have to be around?" Harry asked nervously.

"Do you want anyone around?" Sirius asked.

"Well, maybe- maybe every so often. But could- could you stay with me at first?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius smiled. "Sure thing kiddo."

Harry saw his friends and uncle leave the room. Brake put on gloves and got the electric needle ready. He smiled.

"Do you have a phobia of needles kid?"

Harry licked his parched lips. "No, I just don't fancy them too much."

"Well try to focus on something else for the rest of the day then alright?" and he got to work.

The tattooing was not the greatest experience Harry ever went through. It hurt worse than any normal injection, any time he had blood drawn, the IV lines he had when he was ill during the last winter holiday, any dental appointment, getting braces, heck, even having his braces tightened. The constant stabs of needles in his arm for who knows how long were disturbing to say the least. More disturbing still was the times Brake had to stop and wipe away blood that was dripping from his arm.

Sirius was a great help though and held onto Harry's hand at first before Hermione, Remus and Ron came in at various times lending him their support. It took a couple hours before it was finished. Harry looked down at his arm.

"Is that alright then?" Brake asked.

Harry gave a half grin as he looked at his inflamed shoulder. "Wow… it's perfect. Thanks, thanks a lot."

Brake smiled. Harry quickly dug into his money bag and handed over a few heavy long rolls of gold coins to the man.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter. Here, you better take this…" Brake handed over a leaflet. "Tells you what to do and not to do now that you have a tattoo alright? It's going to be sore for a couple weeks but after that it will be just another part of your skin."

"Thanks again," Remus told the man and shook his hand outside Ron's bedroom door.

The rest of the day Harry had to show everyone in the house several times what his tattoo looked like. They all seemed to forget minutes after he showed them. Molly had stuck up her nose at it when he showed her but quickly told him it looked 'nice' before going off into the kitchen to begin dinner. Harry finally was able to bandage his arm after everyone had one last look. Harry only realized then that he had not opened any of his presents yet. Ron eagerly shoved him over to the pile to open them. Harry received a new Sneakscope from Hermione that she said she knew would be more reliable than his old one. From Bill and Fleur he received an enchanted razor, a box of chocolates from Fleur's parents, a large box of the latest products from Fred and George's joke shop, and from Hagrid, what looked like a draw-string pouch.

"You wear it round you're neck see?" Hagrid said. "Made o' Mokeskin. Hides anything you want innit and only the owner can get it out, no one else. They're rare, 'em."

"Wow, this is great, thanks!"

Molly handed over a little box next. It held the same kind of watch Ron was given for his seventeenth although it was a bit beat up.

"It was my brother's, Fabian's. It's a tradition to give a wizard a watch when he turns seventeen. I am sorry it is old; my brother didn't look after his things very often. Your guardians told me it was alright if I gave you this one instead of them buying you one"- she explained.

Harry hugged her. "Thanks a lot, really, it's perfect."

Harry received a surprising gift from the Grangers. It was a large survival kit.

"We- know you have important plans from here on out. We thought that it'd be best if you were a little prepared for it, if you do end up trekking the country or whatever," Daniel told Harry.

The kit included a mini first aid kit, a large water bottle, flares, a torch with batteries, a folded up blanket, lighter, and a book of tips and tricks and information on survival.

"This must of cost"-

"As long as you're safe and you keep my daughter safe, it doesn't matter," Daniel cut Harry off.

Taking a deep breath Harry opened his last gifts. From Holly, a sleeping bag with the Kenmare Kestrels logo, (he was wondering why it seemed they thought he was going on some camping adventure), from Sirius a small but fully functional Pensieve ("You really should have one kiddo"), and from Remus-

"A key?" Harry held up an ancient-looking gold key from a string that came in a velvet box.

"This isn't any key cub, this is the key to Potter Manor," Remus told him.

Harry's eyes grew as round as tennis balls. "_Potter Manor_?"

Remus nodded. "It's high time you received it. I thought your seventeenth birthday would be the best time. The house and everything associated with it is now yours, it's been yours since your parents died actually."

"But"-

"I know, it's a bit hard to realize you own an old manor now isn't it? It's also the safest place other than home as of now. I'll explain things later away from everyone. I know it's not much and it's not even something from me personally but I've had the key for years and"- Remus fumbled.

Harry hugged him. "Thanks Moony, really. This is the best thing yet."

By seven everyone had settled down for dinner. Molly decided to start even though Arthur had not come back from work yet, although she tried to hide her worry over it. After dinner Molly came out bearing a large beach ball sized and shaped cake that was of a giant Snitch.

"Wow, that looks amazing Mrs. Weasley," Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh it was nothing, although it has several layers of chocolate which I know you love," she beamed.

Suddenly everyone gasped: a bright streak of light appeared on the table and formed into a silvery weasel. Arthur's voice issued from the Patronus.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

Everyone looked around confused but they didn't have very long- Arthur had appeared at the gate of the house with another man standing next to him. He walked with a limp and cane and had a mane of long graying gold hair with glasses perched on his nose. Harry suddenly remembered he had never actually met the 'new' Minister. He assumed now would be the chance.

Rufus Scrimgeour cleared his throat as he made it to the table. "I am sorry to intrude, especially on what appears to be a party." His golden eyes traveled to Harry. "My best wishes to you of course Mr. Potter."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"But," he continued. "May I request a moment's time with you Mr. Potter? And with one Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Us? Why us?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I shall explain everything in a more private setting. Is there such a place?" Scrimgeour looked around.

"The- sitting room will be fine," Arthur told him.

"Thank-you. We do not need companions," Scrimgeour noted as Sirius and Remus got to their feet.

"Look here Minister, I want to know what you have planned with my godson"- Sirius glared.

"I assure you there is nothing to fear Mr. Black. I just would like a word with him and his friends then I'll be out of your hair."

Sirius continued to glare as his hand was inches from his wand.

"Sirius, he wouldn't do anything in front of so many people, sit down," Holly coaxed him.

Sirius grunted but sat. Harry gave his family a weak grin before following the Minister and his friends into the house. Harry waved his wand and the lamps in the sitting room lit. He figured the Minister must have gotten word that the three of them were dropping out of Hogwarts, at least that was his biggest guest. Scrimgeour sank into the old chair Arthur usually occupied leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron to squeeze onto the sofa across.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat. "I have questions to ask the three of you, but I feel it's best to do it separately. Now then, if you two wait upstairs so I can speak with Ronald first"-

"We aren't going anywhere," Harry said firmly. "Either you tell us together or not at all."

"I agree," Hermione said just as strong.

It seemed Scrimgeour felt he could not change any of their minds so he sighed. "Alright then, together. Well then, I am sure you know why I'm here, to go over Albus Dumbledore's will."

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged the same surprised looks.

"Ah, so neither of you know then? You do not know the late headmaster left you anything?"

"All- all three of us?" Ron voiced.

"It appears so."

"Wait," Harry said. "Dumbledore died a month ago. Why are we only hearing from you now?"

Hermione stuck up her nose. "It'd obvious isn't it? They had been examining Dumbledore's will all this time, which is very rude."

"I had every right," Scrimgeour said defensively. "The Decree for the Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the right to"-

"That law was created to stop wizards from passing on Dark Arts. The Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's processions are illegal before anything. Are you trying to tell us Dumbledore left us something Dark?"

Scrimgeour frowned.

"So? Are we allowed our things now that he left? Or can you not think of any other reason to keep them?" Harry asked bluntly.

"No, it will be because the thirty-one days are up. Once thirty-one days are up they cant keep objects unless they can prove they are dangerous, right?"

Scrimgeour chose to ignore this and went back to business. "Would you say you were close to Dumbledore Ronald Weasley?"

Ron frowned. "Not really no. it was always Harry who"-

But Hermione gave him a sharp look and he stopped before he said anything else revealing.

Scrimgeour heard what he wanted however. He hurried into conversation. "If you were not close with him then why did he mention you in his will? Many of his possessions, his private library, instruments and other personal items were left to the school. Why is it you were singled out?"

"Like I said, I don't know. We weren't really… close. I mean, I think he liked me alright…"

Harry frowned as he thought. Ron was right, Harry couldn't recall any moments between the two, any time Ron was singled out and went to the headmaster's office. Scrimgeour then drew out a drawstring pouch larger than the one Hagrid gave Harry and removed a parchment which he read aloud:

"' _The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'_… here we are, yes… '_To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it_.'"

From the bag he pulled out what looked like a sliver cigarette lighter. It had the power to suck out light and put it back from what Harry could recall. Scrimgeour passed the Deluminator to Ron who turned it around interestedly.

"That is a valuable object," Scrimgeour pointed out. "It may even be unique, maybe his own design. Why would he give you such a rare item?"

Ron shrugged.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students yet the only ones he mentions are you three. Why would he give you a Deluminator Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, to put out lights? I don't know what else it can do," Ron shrugged.

Scrimgeour frowned a bit before continuing. "'_To Miss Hermione Jane Granger, I leave my copy of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive_.'"

Scrimgeour pulled from the bag a small book that looked extremely tattered and used. Hermione took it without a word and stared at the cover. Harry could see it was in ancient runes but he had never learned them. He saw her eyes well with tears and he took her hand.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked.

"He- he knew I liked books," Hermione sniffed.

"But why that particular book?" he inquired.

Hermione sniffed again and shrugged a shoulder. "He must have thought- I'd enjoy it like he- he said."

"Did you ever discus secret codes or passages with the headmaster?"

"No, I didn't," Hermione said. "If the Ministry hasn't found any secrets from the book I doubt I'll be able to."

Harry wanted to reassure her he felt she could but of course he didn't voice that. Hermione let out a choked sob and Harry allowed her to put her head on his shoulder.

"'_To Harry James Potter Lupin Black_,'" Scrimgeour read off.

Harry felt his insides squirm in excitement and anticipation.

"'_I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill_.'"

Harry could feel his body relaxing like a dying balloon. Scrimgeour pulled out the small golden ball but didn't give it to Harry just yet.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I dunno, guess the reasons you just read out…" Harry said softly as he looked at the Snitch in the Minister's hand.

"The first Snitch you ever caught… could it mean nothing more than a keepsake?"

"Suppose so…"

"I noticed your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch. Why is that?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "Oh come on now, everyone knows Harry's a fantastic Seeker, it can't be more than that. But maybe Dumbledore hid a secret message in the icing!" she said mirthlessly.

Harry and Ron bit their lips, Hermione never joked.

"I don't think there is anything in the icing," Scrimgeour said coldly. "But a Snitch would be a very good hiding spot for something wouldn't it?"

"Er- would it?" Harry questioned.

"Well of course it would Harry. Have you never come across Snitches having flesh memories in all your Quidditch books and magazines?" Hermione turned to her boyfriend.

Harry thought. His eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh yeah! I remember now!"

"Snitches are not touched by bare skin before they are used, not even the maker can touch it without wearing gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture," Scrimgeour explained.

"Yeah, that," Harry nodded.

"That Snitch you hold Mr. Potter remembers your touch. It appears Dumbledore took this as an advantage so he could hide something inside it so it will only open to _your_ touch."

Harry licked his lips as he felt Hermione's hand close tighter over his own.

"You don't say anything. Perhaps you already know what it might contain?" Scrimgeour inquired further.

"No," Harry said truthfully.

"Then here," Scrimgeour said and finally passed along the little ball to Harry.

Harry expected it to open at his immediate touch almost but it didn't, it only beat its tired wings before stopping. He turned it over in his fingers as if that might help but it remained still.

"Guess that's it then," Harry shrugged.

"I am not quite finished," Scrimgeour spoke. "Dumbledore left you another bequest Mr. Potter."

"Yes?" Harry's heart raced again with excitement.

Scrimgeour however did not look at the will. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry looked around for a sight of the ruby encrusted hilt of the sword but didn't find one.

"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, the sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor in an important historic artifact and belongs"-

"It belongs to Harry!" Hermione said harshly. "It chose him; he was the one who pulled it out of the Sorting Hat"-

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. It does not mean it is the property of yours Mr. Potter whatever Dumbledore had planned. Why do you think"-

"He wanted to give it to me? Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall." Harry was getting real tired now of the Minster's constant questions.

"This is not a joke Mr. Potter!" Scrimgeour rang as he leaned forward in his seat. "Could it be the fact Dumbledore thought the sword of Gryffindor could defeat the heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you the sword because, as many, he believes you are the one to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory, has anyone tried to stick a sword in Voldemort?"

Scrimgeour was glaring now.

"So all this time you've been shut up in your office while our world and the Muggle's is being destroyed left and right. You're more concerned what secrets a Deluminator might hold than to try and help out everyone"-

"Enough!" Scrimgeour had gone to his feet and raised his wand. Harry beat him to it.

"I will not be told how to do my job by a seventeen-year-old boy! It's time you learned who's in charge here, and unlike Dumbledore, I will not be able to take your cheek!"

"You can't do anything about it," Harry said before he could stop himself. "I'm not telling you nor anyone what Dumbledore left me to do. We may not know what these objects mean now but no way will you ever figure it out."

"I could have your godfather's job at stake if you continue to"-

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid. Continue to skip over the real problems. He's the one in charge of me, not you," Harry glared, his wand hot in his hand.

Scrimgeour was still glaring daggers, his wand still held in front. He finally turned with his cloak and limped away and out of sight.

"Harry," Hermione began.

"I don't care; I've just added another person to my list. Who is he to think he can put all his effort in what seems to be useless objects while the world is in jeopardy and not do anything about it?" Harry said fiercely.

"I know, but still… you don't need to have the actual Minister against you," Hermione said.

"I don't care," Harry repeated. "I'm working for me, and for you guys and our families. Not him. I know what I have to do."

Hermione sighed and kissed his cheek. "You're right, let's forget about him."

"Wish we knew about the objects he left us though," Ron said as he looked at his silver Put-Outer.

"We'll go over it later, c'mon, it's your birthday Harry. Let's finish it off on a high note," Hermione told him.

Harry let out a sigh but nodded before putting the old Snitch in the new pouch around his neck and following after his friends into the backyard.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Wipes forehead) Whew! That only took a month almost. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Review replies:

JWOHPfan: Thanks. Well I don't mind tattoos, as long as you know everything is safe and it's something you really want, I don't think it should matter.

ELF: Harry doesn't 'freak out' with needles. He may not like them a whole lot but it's not enough to stop him from wanting a tattoo. A piercing isn't as meaningful as a tattoo. Harry will be fine; he knew what he was doing. We don't know what the wizard's can and cant do so, I'm going out on a limb and saying they don't have some sort of removable tattoo thing yet.

Omg… did I never mention why Seb left Hogwarts? I could have _sworn_ I did. I mean, it's a mystery. If I didn't I must mention it ASAP.

Fibinaci: thanks for saying you like how I write Harry and his family and about Sebastian. Well, now you know what Harry did with his tat idea ha.

Thanks for the reviews. Please do keep them coming. I might start writing The Angry Beavers fanfics soon, so, sorry if it takes a while again. This story comes before any though so… (smiles)

_Magical love: Rose, November 3__rd__, 2009_


	4. A Magical Wedding

**A MAGICAL WEDDING**

Harry received stares from his party guests- especially from Sirius and Remus after he came back outside from his confrontation with the Minister. Deciding it was best to not go into anything else at the moment, Remus hastily said it was time for cake. After, the party broke up and the guests left to go home (Tonks had arrived to safely bring Daniel and Emma back home) or those staying for tomorrow's wedding, went to get ready for bed. Hagrid, who was invited, set up a tent outside for there really was no room at all inside the house for him. When everyone was asleep, the trio grouped around each other in Ron's room again.

Once there, Ron began to look over his Deluminator and Harry filled his new pouch from Hagrid with a couple items he deemed important. Even though he was no longer at Hogwarts he still placed the Marauder's Map inside it as well as the fake locket Horcrux. He pulled the string tight and hung the pouch over his neck. After, he took hold of the old Snitch and saw it beat its wings weakly.

Suddenly Hermione got up and rapped the door muttering, "_Muffliato_."

Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow at the usage of a spell from the Half-Blood Prince by Hermione.

"What?" she snapped.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing."

Hermione sat next to her boyfriend and looked at Ron. "Show us the Deluminator again."

Ron nodded and held it out and clicked it. The dull lamp that was lit turned out at once.

"The thing is, we could have achieved that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," she told them thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but this is just as cool, and it's from Dumbledore," Ron said as he returned the light. "Plus, according to Scrimgeour, it might have been his own design!"

"I know, but do you really think Dumbledore would have gone his way to mention you in his will just so you can turn out lights?"

"Well what else can I do with it?" Ron frowned.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Do you think he knew the Ministry would examine his will and the things he left us?" Harry asked.

"Without a doubt," Hermione said clearly. "He couldn't tell us in writing why he left us the things he did. But that still doesn't explain much…"

"He could have tried to tell us something then when he was alive," Ron said.

"Exactly, but… he was able to have the Ministry examine everything and have them find nothing. I don't know what makes him think we will," Hermione sighed as she brought out the old _Beedle the Bard_ book.

"And what was up with leaving Harry an old Snitch? Yeah something could be hidden in it but what?"

"I thought something was going to happen, surely," Hermione said, eyes on her boyfriend's hand that held the Snitch.

Harry frowned as he looked at his hand too. "Well, I didn't try very hard to open it."

"There aren't many ways of opening it," Ron noted.

"But don't you remember? This Snitch was the one I almost swallowed first year."

Hermione gasped. "Of course!"

Ron was looking excited now. "Well what are you waiting for?"

With shaky fingers, Harry brought the Snitch to his lips. Nothing happened. Heart beating fast, Harry tried his teeth. Still nothing. He even touched it with his tongue but it did not open. He growled in frustration.

"You can try and almost swallow it again," Ron shrugged.

Harry and Hermione glared at him. Suddenly Hermione made him drop the Snitch almost when she cried out, "There's writing on the Snitch! Look!"

Engraved upon the smooth surface of the golden ball were words written in Dumbledore's writing. It read: _I open at the close_. Seconds later the words vanished again.

"'I open at the close….' What's that supposed to mean?" Harry looked around.

Hermione and Ron both looked as lost as he was. Harry said the words to himself again and again, hoping more meaning would come from each time. "I _open_ at the close… I open at the _close_… I open at _the_ close…"

"Give it up mate, we don't know what it means," Ron yawned. "But hey, what was up with the sword? Why did he want you to have that as well?"

"I don't know. Surely not to help me ward off dragons or something," Harry said bitterly. He sighed. "Why couldn't he have just told me? Even after everything, I know he wanted me to know… didn't he?"

Hermione and Ron were helpless again.

"I know he wanted us to know but, well, it's Dumbledore. He liked to work in mysteries," Hermione tried to reassure him.

"But during our meetings… those memories. Surely these items are to help us with the Horcrux hunt?"

"Don't know what to tell you mate," Ron spoke.

"And for this book… _Beedle the Bard._ I've never even heard of it!" Hermione said as she held up the old thing.

Ron looked shocked. "You've never heard of _Beedle the Bard_?"

"I haven't. Have you then?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course!"

Harry and Hermione looked shocked- Ron knowing a book Hermione didn't? What other surprises would unravel to end the night?

"C'mon, all those old kid's stories are supposed to be Beedle's right? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'… 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'… 'Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump…'"

Hermione burst into giggles. "Sorry, but _Babbity Rabbity_ did I hear?"

"Oh come on you two- everyone knows of these stories. I bet Holly already has a copy ready to read to Cayden!" Ron said in surprise.

"Er- I think these are wizard children stories Ron. Hermione and I never heard of them. I barely know of some Muggle stories. The Dursleys- well, I was never read to," Harry finished quickly.

"And Holly is Muggle-born as well, I doubt she knows what they are," Hermione pointed out, still smiling.

"Then Sirius, thing is, they're like, the most popular collection of stories for kids. You know, to teach them lessons and whatnot? But all the old stories are allegedly his- Beedle's. I'd like to see the original versions…" Ron trailed thoughtfully.

"So these are wizarding children's stories? That adds more to the mystery… why would Dumbledore want me to read them?" Hermione wondered.

Suddenly there was a cry at the end of Ron's bed. The three of them turned to see Cayden sitting up in his crib. Ron quickly turned out the lamp with the Deluminator again.

"I should get to bed- we all should. Tomorrow will be just as hectic- more so actually, than today," Hermione told them. She gave Harry a quick kiss and hurried out.

Harry stood up and rocked Cayden for ten minutes before he settled down enough to fall back asleep before he and Ron went under their covers as well.

The next day was utter chaos. Harry was hastily wakened by Molly around 6 AM that morning and plans had not slowed down since. After breakfast Harry had taken Polyjuice Potion and had been transformed into the body of a red-headed boy from the nearby village Ottery St. Catchpole for extra supervision. He was to be introduced as 'Cousin Barney'. It was odd to be taller and rounder and walk around without glasses or braces the whole day (nor see his brand-new tattoo). It did pain him however that he could not care for Cayden all day because A) people would wonder why the two seemed so close and B) Cayden didn't even recognize him in the first place.

"I wish you knew it was me buddy," Harry told the crying baby as he handed him off to his mother.

"Harry! We have to go!" Hermione whispered to him. She was dressed in a lilac dress and had her hair sleek and shiny; she was also clutching a small bag.

"Oh yeah!" Harry quickly followed his girlfriend outside to help show the guests in.

The trio, along with Fred and George went off to help the guests into the garden and show them to the pretty golden seats sitting on purple carpet where Bill and Fleur were to be married.

"Wotcher there!" came a voice.

Harry smiled at Tonks whose arm was around Remus'.

She placed a strand of now blonde hair behind her ear. "Remus told me you'd be the one with the curly hair, kiddo."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. He hurried back to help in more guests- eyes wide at the man Ron was currently assigning.

He was slightly cross-eyed and had shoulder-length hair the texture of candy floss; on the hair a hat with a tassel that blocked his vision here and there and robes the colour of egg yolks. Over his neck he bore an odd triangular symbol hanging from a golden chain.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. My daughter and I live just up the hill," he said, introducing himself to Harry and shaking his hand. "You know my Luna don't you?" he asked, turning to Ron.

"Oh, yeah, I do," Ron turned a little pink in the face. He cleared his throat. "She's here right?"

"Oh yes, she had to give a welcome hello to the garden gnomes. Such a generous, wondrous thing to do. Depressing really, how very few wizards seem to know what we can learn from the little gnomes- or to use their correct name, the Gernumbli gardensi."

When Xenophilius left Harry saw a girl with waist-length blonde hair rush forward. She hugged Ron.

"Luna! Hi!" Ron beamed.

"Hello Ron. So happy we could make it. Hello Harry," Luna turned to Harry.

"Er- I'm Barney," Harry said quickly.

She smiled. "No, I'm afraid not."

"How do you-?"

"Oh, just your expression," Luna said softly. She smiled. "And Hermione is standing awfully close to you. Hello Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione said nervously before stepping away from Harry.

Harry noticed Luna was wearing bright yellow robes like her father and had a large sunflower in her hair. She then turned to her father who was standing nearby talking to one of the warlocks.

"Daddy- look! One of the gnomes bit me!"

"Did they really?" Harry was surprised to see both Lovegoods happy about this news. "Luna, my love, if you feel the need to burst into opera or speak in Mermish or any other unique talents, do not suppress it! You may have been gifted by the Gernumblies!"

Ron looked confused. "Er- what?"

"Oh everyone knows how grateful it is to be bitten by a gnome! The saliva is very beneficial."

"Doesn't seem like it all the times I was bit," Ron said savagely. "Sure you don't want anything for it?"

"Oh no, I told you, it's a good thing I was bit," Luna said looking dreamy.

"Er- well, per-perhaps I should show you your seat," Ron told her and took her arm, face heated.

Harry and Hermione smiled and waved after their friends before helping in other guests. Ron soon came by helping in an old woman. She had red-rimmed eyes, a beaky nose and wore a pink feathery hat. Harry was reminded of a flamingo.

"Er- Auntie Muriel, this is Cousin Barney," Ron introduced Harry.

"Cousin Barney?" she barked. "Goodness this family breeds like gnomes. Where is Harry Potter then hm? Have you just been boasting about being his friend all this time?"

"No- he- couldn't make it."

She stuck up her nose. "I saw Sirius Black here not long ago. Isn't he his godfather?"

"Yes well- Harry's somewhere else right now," Ron struggled to say.

"_Humf_," she snorted. "Well I was just instructing the bride on how best to wear my tiara. Goblin-made and been in my family for centuries," she shouted at Harry. "She looks good but still- French. I hope William knows what he's getting into. Find me a good seat then Ronald- I'm one hundred and seven and ought not to be on my feet for long."

Ron gave Harry an apologetic look before following his great-aunt's command. He tried to apologize about it minutes later after it seemed like most of the guests were seated.

"Really, it's fine," Harry passed off.

"Yeah but she's horrible, rude to everyone," Ron said.

"I think being physically harmed is far worse," Harry said bitterly. "Really, it's fine."

"Right," Ron said uncomfortable.

The trio stood around and chatted for a little bit until a shadow fell over them. Harry looked up to see a tall young man with thick eyebrows and a curved nose.

"Victor Krum?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Vow do you know my name?" he asked thickly.

"Er- well, who doesn't? Triwizard Tournament and all? Erm…" Harry felt his face heat up.

"I vas invited by Fleur." He turned to Hermione and kissed her hand. "You look vonderful Herm-ow-ninny."

"Oh, thanks," she turned pink too. "Um- good to see you here."

Minutes later fred and George hurried over.

"Better sit before we get run over by the bride," Fred told them.

They took their seats. Harry looked back to see Sirius, Holly, Remus, Tonks and Cayden behind him. Molly and Arthur walked up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives. Molly was wearing a brand-new set of robes and matching hat of amethyst. Bill and Charlie now stood at the front of the white marquee wearing white roses in their buttonholes. Music swelled in the area and they suddenly saw Monsieur Delacour and Fleur walking by- Fleur looking like she was floating. She wore a simple white dress, the golden tiara from Great Aunt Muriel sitting sweetly on her long flowing hair. There seemed to be a silvery glow emitting from her. At the front stood Ginny and Gabrielle, both in gold dresses. Once Fleur met with Bill it didn't seem as if he had even had his encounter with Fenrir Grayback at all.

A throat cleared. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered her for the union of two faithful souls…"

Harry saw with a shock the voice was coming from the same little tufty-haired wizard who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Yes, my tiara sets the whole thing off quiet nicely," Great Aunt Muriel said in a thoughtful voice. "But I must say Ginerva's dress is far too low-cut," she added.

"Do you William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

In the front row Molly and Madame Delacour were both sobbing into lace. Seconds later their ears were blasted by the sounds that signaled Hagrid had begun to cry as well. Hermione carefully slipped her hand into Harry's and looked at him, her eyes sparkling as well. He grinned back too.

"… then I declare you bonded for life."

The little wizard waved his wand over Bill and Fleur's head and a shower of stars fell upon them and their entwined bodies. Fred and George let out a whoop of excitement; little birds and golden bells flew around, singing their songs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please rise now!" the little wizard called.

The seats they had been sitting on vanished, as did the walls of the marquee so that they were left standing under a large golden canopy. A golden dance floor emerged and the seats now appeared sitting neatly around round tables. The golden jacketed band reached a podium and began to play. Waiters appeared now bearing drinks and food on trays.

"Ohh, I'd like to congratulate them," Hermione said, looking around, trying to find the heads of Bill and Fleur.

"We can do that later," Ron passed off.

"Hermione, I think it's best to let go," Harry told her.

"What?" she looked down to see she was still squeezing his hand. "Oh!" she quickly released him as two Weasleys stared at them questionably.

The trio walked across the dance floor to find a table.

"Alright if we join you?" Ron asked Luna who sat alone at a table.

"Oh, go ahead," she smiled. He quickly sat down next to her. "Daddy's off giving Bill and Fleur our wedding gift."

"What is it? A lifetime supply of Gurdyroots?" Ron smirked.

She blinked. "Close, but no."

"Um, you look nice this evening," he said shakily.

She smiled. "Thank-you. You look pretty nice as well."

An upbeat song began to play and Luna swayed to the beat. "I like this song," she said pointedly.

Ron cleared his throat. "Um… would you- would you like to dance?"

Luna looked at his offered hand. She smiled and took it. "Of course Ronald."

The two stood up and went over to the dance floor. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Guess he's finally getting a clue," he noted.

"I know. I'm happy they both seem interested now," Hermione smiled.

Harry looked at her, so beautiful in her new dress and sparkling gold bracelets. He grinned stupidly. "Your eyes are very bright tonight."

She giggled and pushed his arm. "_Harry_," she whispered ever-so-softly. "We can't do anything like that now."

"C'mon, why not? Nothing wrong with dancing with my cousin's friend." He winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Even though your eyes are brown they still have that charm… alright, I'm up for it."

Harry smiled and took her hand and took her over to the dance floor. "You know I can't dance very well," he said just as they got into position.

"I know, we did go to Slughorn's Christmas party last year didn't we?"

"And it's also going to be very hard to control my mouth, if you know what I mean," Harry added.

"Well you're going to have to. C'mon, this is a nice beat."

And they began to move to the music. They danced to five songs before they took a break and sat down with glasses of pumpkin juice. Hermione barely had any rest before Sirius came forward.

"Could I ask for your hand to this dance Hermione?" he grinned.

"Oh! Um, yes, alright," Hermione said, surprised as she glanced at Harry.

"Holly taken by another man?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, Moony. C'mon then Miss Granger."

Excited to dance with her boyfriend's godfather for the first time, Hermione left with Sirius. Harry ate a little chocolate cake and had a gulp of more pumpkin juice but almost leapt out of his seat by a deep voice.

"Mind if I sit down?" Victor Krum asked.

"Er- go ahead."

He sat. "Are you a relative of the Veasleys?"

"Yeah, er- Cousin Barney."

"I am Victor Krum. Of course, you already know." They shook hands. "You seem awfully close to Her-mo-ninny," he said abruptly.

"Er, well, I've met her before," Harry shrugged off.

"Hm… I hear she is now seeing Harry Potter."

"Er, yeah… maybe," Harry said awkwardly.

"He is a good man, but I vould never have thought… I hope he treats Her-mo-ninny vell."

"He does, trust me," Harry didn't mean for that to come out so firmly.

Krum raised an eyebrow. "Who is that man in the yellow?"

Harry looked over to the dance floor. "Xenophilius Lovegood?"

"Ves."

"The father of a friend of- Ron's."

Krum frowned. "You know him vell?"

"No, we only met today. Er, why?"

Krum took a sip from the glass in his hand. "Because, if he vere not a guest of Fleur's I vould duel him here and now, for veering that horrible thing on his chest."

Harry took a look at Xenophilius Lovegood again. He was chatting with a couple warlocks. "The symbol?"

"Ves. It is the sign of Grindlevald."

"Grindlewald? The dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?"

"The very same." He frowned deeply before taking another drink. "Grindlevald killed many people, my grandfather one of them. He vos never as powerful in this country, they say he feared Dumbledore, and rightly so as he vos defeated by him. It is his symbol- I recognized it at vounce. It is carved into the valls of Durmstrang. Idiots liked to copy it in their books and clothes, but they regretted it once those who lost someone to him taught them a lesson."

Harry looked over to Xenophilius one more time. It seemed highly unlikely he would be supporting the Dark Arts, let alone wear something that represented it in the slightest. He was odd but, surely not evil.

"Er- are sure that's Grindlewauld's sign?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Krum growled. "I have passed by it for several years."

Harry watched as Ron and Luna danced around the floor, both making interesting dance movements, Luna swaying her hips and arms wildly.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter Luna," Harry pointed out.

"Why is she dancing like that?" Krum asked.

Harry shrugged. "She's weird like that. In a good way."

Krum took his wand out and tapped it on his leg, deep in thought it appeared. Harry saw him take the wand out. Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Gregorovitch!" Harry cried suddenly.

"Vhat?"

"Gregorovitch! I- Quidditch"-

Krum raised a brow at Harry. "What about Gregorovitch?"

"He's a wand maker isn't he?"

"Ves…"

"He made your wand didn't he?" Harry remembered three years ago at the wand weighing ceremony where Mr. Ollivander inspected Krum's wand.

"How do you know…?"

"Er- fan magazine," Harry said quickly.

"I do not recall ever discussing my vand with fans…"

"Well, surely you must've…" Harry trailed lamely, feeling hot around the neck. He cleared his throat. "So, where is Gregorovitch these days?"

"He retired several years ago. I was one of the last to purchase a Gregorovitch wand. They are the best, although of course I know you Britons set store in Ollivander instead," Krum answered.

So that's what Voldemort was up to, he was trying to search for a more powerful wand. He wanted to know why it had reacted the way it did a few years ago in the graveyard and of course Ollivander was the best person for the answers. But he did not know why it had done what it did, perhaps another wandmaker, Gregorovitch, knew? Was he really better at the profession? Did he know more about wand secrets than Ollivander?

Krum soon left Harry at the table and Harry decided he had enough of sitting around and went off to have a dance with Holly, Tonks and Luna before the dancing ended and it was time for cake. Harry had never been to a wedding before but he was quite certain in Muggle ones, two model phoenixes did not take flight when the cake was cut or bottles of champagne floating throughout the grounds that evening. As the night went by Harry saw friends and family doing their own thing. Ron and Luna had gone off away from everyone, Sirius and Holly had also gone off to 'chat', Remus and Tonks had their own table to themselves and were enjoying the wine, while Cayden was being supervised by one of Ron's aunt's who was also looking after some other younger children. The night was a deep indigo now, the stars were emerging and the golden light bounced across the yard beautifully. It was the perfect environment for Harry to take Hermione in his arms and make-out like his own family was doing. But he couldn't and the urge was hard to suppress. Hermione sat with Ginny at a table not very far from him. He decided to get up and see if there was anyone to talk to and keep his mind away from his girlfriend.

He wandered through the crowd and spotted an old wizard sitting at a table alone. He had a head of fuzzy white hair. He looked vaguely familiar. It struck Harry- it was Elphius Doge, one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry approached him.

"Er- mind if I sit down?" he asked.

Doge jumped at the voice. "Not at all, not at all."

Harry sat. He leaned into him a second later. "Mr. Doge, I'm Harry Potter."

Doge gasped. "Oh! Oh my dear boy I knew you'd be here somewhere. Arthur told me you were here in disguise. What an honor it is!"

"We've met before but thanks."

Doge frowned. "It must have been difficult for you to loose- well, I know Dumbledore was rather fond of you," he said with difficulty.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "But, it's been alright."

"Of course, you have Sirius and Remus for you."

"Yeah, they're great. Did you know Dumbledore well?" Harry asked.

Doge sighed.

"I don't mean to pry," Harry said quickly.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Yes, Albus and I knew each other very well. We were old school chums. In fact, I even wrote the obituary for him in the Daily Prophet. Perhaps you read-?"

"No, sorry, my family doesn't pay attention to the paper anymore."

"Oh, well, there is a lot you don't know about him then," Doge spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing to be worried about. But if you have the chance, do pick it up. It's Dumbledore… there are copies available anywhere." He looked over his shoulder before taking something out of his robe. "Here, have mine."

"What?"

"I do like to have it around, reminder. But you should be able to know the real story of Dumbledore. Since his death, and I don't know if you heard? Miss Rita Skeeter just wrote a book on him"-

"What?"

"So you'll be hearing all sorts of lies about him. Read it when you can Harry."

Harry looked at the rolled up old prophet and pocketed it. "Thanks Mr. Doge."

"Please, call me Elphias."

"Yes, thanks, Elphias."

The two chatted a little bit before Elphias excused himself to find a drink. A minute later Hermione had sat down next to Harry.

"Hello," she beamed.

"Hello."

"Figured no one would care anymore if we hung out at this point. It is getting late. Do you know where Ron is?"

Harry grinned. "No but I did see him and Luna go off on their own away from everyone."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ohh, do you think-?"

Harry shrugged as he took a swig of butterbeer. "Dunno, only way to tell is to ask him later. But while you're here- look at what Elphias Doge gave me-"

Harry took out the Daily Prophet with Dumbledore's obituary on it. "He wrote it, wanted me to read it. Said it's the 'real version.' Guess people are already making lies about what happened."

"You don't think they wouldn't? It's Dumbledore. But this is great, we should read it tonight."

"Yeah."

At that moment something else caught his attention. And he wasn't the only one- all the guests gasped when they saw a silvery lynx float through the canopy and onto the dance floor. Those on the floor stopped dancing, looking confused at the graceful Patronus. Suddenly, the Patronus's mouth opened wide and the deep slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt rang in the air.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

(Wipes forehead) I have no idea why it took me so long to write this one but it did, and it's not even long! Damn… well I hope you do come back for more. Please leave a comment!

_Love and magic: Rose December 3__rd__, 2009_


	5. Painful Decisions

**PAINFUL DECISIONS **

It felt as if the entire world was caving in. Many people were still looking at the spot where the lynx had disappeared, not realizing what had happened. But they didn't have any other warning. Suddenly, the place became a ruckus as people began to Dissaparated. The protective shields on the Burrow had fallen. Ron had run over to where Harry and Hermione were now, all three with their wands raised. Remus had come over to the trio looking winded, holding onto Cayden.

"Harry, I want you to leave now!"

"What?"

"Go on! Take Hermione and Ron and Cayden back home! It's safest! Go!"

"Hell no! I want to fight!"

"Don't you dare disobey me now! Hurry!"

"But"-

Remus placed the child onto Harry. "Please hide before someone kills the baby!"

Harry looked at the now crying person in his arms. Angrily, he handed over Cayden to Hermione who Dissaparated, then grabbed hands with Ron and disappeared as well. Harry let out a breath of relief when he found Hermione and Cayden at #31. He was still wailing.

"You really reckon this is safest?" Ron asked as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, Tonks is Secret Keeper. She may be clumsy but she's not an Auror and Order member for nothing," Harry said grimly.

Hermione looked afraid. "How long do we wait here?"

Harry sighed. "Until we get word from someone."

Ron was pacing the floor. "I can't just stand here- I want to fight!"

"Ron, we can't," Hermione told him.

"Yes we can! We're seventeen now aren't we? Death Eaters just broke onto my family's home! I can't just sit here waiting to see what happens!"

"You know you'll only be sent back. Remus doesn't want any of us to fight," Harry sighed.

"So? It only takes one of us to look after the baby. I want to fight!"

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"Ron, we have to stay. I want to fight too but we can't. It's- it's best for the three- or now four of us, to stay together," Hermione said, her eyes wet.

Ron was still fuming, red in the face. He looked at Harry, who looked frustrated as well, and Hermione who was struggling onto a crabby one-year-old. He sat down. Ten minutes past and Harry sighed as he saw his body slowly return back to normal. He could also feel the sofa shake as Hermione moved her legs nervously.

"'Mione?"

She looked at him, eyes very bright now. "Harry, my parents."

"Don't- don't worry. They're protected by the Fidelius Charm too. Remus is Secret Keeper remember? If- if you want, you could try and call."

She shook her head and he saw a teardrop splash onto her knee. "No, they're probably watching them from outside the house now. They're probably tampering with the phone lines, making sure we can't call."

The trio sat in deep thought. Ron sat up straighter a minute later. "Hey, you wouldn't be giving away any information to the Death Eaters would you? If you called?"

Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"I mean, if it's protected by the Fidelius Charm… as long as you don't say where they are, or we are, they can't break in can they?"

The other two shared a look again.

"I think- Ron has a point," Hermione trailed.

"C'mon then. C'mon Cadey buddy," Harry lifted the boy in his arms.

"Ahh! Ahhh!" he smiled and grabbed his nose.

"Yeah, Harry's back."

The trio went into the kitchen and Hermione grabbed the phone and quickly dilled her home phone. She was relieved beyond words she almost dropped to the floor when she heard her mother pick up.

"Mum? Is Dad there as well?"

"Yes dear. Are you still at the wedding? I thought the Weasleys didn't use a phone."

"Mum, whatever you do, do not leave the house," Hermione said quickly.

"What?"

"Do not leave the house. Something happened- we- the Death Eaters- I know they'll be waiting for you and Dad to step out but you cannot, do you understand?"

'Hermione, what are you"-

"Please Mum, don't do it! Death Eaters will be looking out for you. Stay home no matter what. Don't- don't go to work or do anything outside until we tell you okay?" Hermione sounded desperate.

"I- well, alright. But what about you?"

"I'm fine. We're fine right now, Harry, Ron and the baby. Everyone is fighting. We can't say anything else. Please don't leave the house okay? _Please_."

"Of course. I understand. I promise we'll stay right put no matter what."

"Thank-you." the two shared a hasty goodbye before handing up.

The wait for any word from anyone was treacherous. Harry couldn't recall the last time the house was this quiet or this dark. They had only lit one lamp in the living room. Harry had made up a make-shift bed on the loveseat for Cayden. The trio had long-gone changed into comfortable clothing, Hermione packing clothes inside the bag she was clutching all day that magically expanded to great depths.

"I prepared us with the essentials," she had told them. "In case something like this happened."

Unfortunately one of the things not inside was Cayden's beloved stuffed black panther, which was why he was having troubles sleeping. Harry felt himself dozing close to 2 AM when a bright light filled the house causing him to leap to his feet. The form of a silvery dog appeared and spoke in Sirius' voice.

"Everyone is fine. We will be arriving there shortly." And it disappeared.

Harry let out a deep sigh as he sank into the loveseat next to his brother. Ron let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, that's good."

Minutes later they heard a few pops outside and the figures of Remus, Sirius and Holly stepped in. Holly immediately kissed Harry before picking up her son and holding him tight. Harry hurried to his guardians.

"What happened?"

He saw Remus take a seat on the sofa and let out a deep sigh. Sirius exhaled at his friend before turning to Harry.

"Moony here had a little run-in with McNair. I'm going to have to contact Poppy to take a look at his leg."

"It's fine Padfoot," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Not when blood is dripping onto the floor."

"What about my family?" Ron asked quickly.

"Everyone is fine. The battle was short yet there were some injuries. It's best not to contact them right away yet I'm sure your father will do so in a couple days and want you back home," Sirius said.

Remus leaned back into his seat. "How are your parents Hermione? Were you able to talk to them?" he looked tense.

"Yes. I told them to stay home hours ago. I know they listened but, I haven't called them back yet."

Harry could tell she was worried. He took her hand.

"I'll go check on them," Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked, holding onto his arm.

"I promise I'll be okay. Promise."

She sighed. They shared a kiss before he Dissaparated. Holly gave Harry Cayden.

"Would you be a dear and put him to bed? I need to get a hold of Poppy."

Harry nodded and went upstairs. Harry didn't feel safe putting Cayden to bed by himself so he set up the Collapse-A-Crib in his room where he and Ron slept. After Sirius came back home informing Hermione her parents were okay, she went and slept next to Harry in bed as well. Poppy came by not long after to look at Remus' leg which boasted a deep cut. She was able to heal it best she could before leaving. Sirius sighed as he checked on the kids before he went to bed. All four of them sleeping in Harry's large room, afraid yet comforted by one another. He shook his head before getting ready himself.

Two days later on August the third, Ron was sent back safely with his family while Hermione went back to hers as well. Harry sighed heavily as they went. Since they barely had any plans yet for Horcrux hunting his guardians felt they should be with their family until then. That afternoon Harry paced the floors of his room as he took glances outside his window to the dark sky here and there. He couldn't stay here; he didn't want to stay here. Each day that past made him feel more restless and want to start searching for the Horcruxes. He felt useless staying home, after what happened at Ron's home; he didn't feel it was the place to be. He didn't know where he needed to be, but it certainly wasn't home. He sighed as he felt something furry wrap around his legs. He saw the fluffy face of Sabrina looking up at him. It pained him to know he'd have to be apart from her and his other pets if he had to complete the mission laid out for him. He had to leave home though, where it didn't matter, but he knew it was the best option he had. His mind was suddenly brought back to earth by the sounds of knocking on his door. Sirius stepped in.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey."

"Want to take a seat?" his godfather indicated the bed. The two sat. Sirius rubbed his neck. "So, heard ol' Moony gave you the key to Potter Manor for your birthday."

"Oh, yeah," he tapped the pouch around his neck where it sat.

Sirius rubbed his chin for a moment. "Think it's high time you know more about the place huh?"

"But you already told me some things," Harry said.

"Yeah but this is different. Now that you have the key, it's yours."

Harry looked at him.

"I mean, it's been yours since your father died. But, now you have access to it, get it? Anyway, first things first, you need to know how to work the key."

"What do you mean? I know you to work keys."

"Not this one, this isn't some ordinary key kid. The Potters had this one specially made for their home only, and no other key works like this, none in this country anyway. Let's see the key."

Harry took the worn out silver piece of metal from his neck pouch and handed it over.

"What you need to know first Harry is that no one, I repeat no one can gain entry to Potter Manor without you."

"You mean, I'm some sort of Secret Keeper?"

Sirius nodded. "But not quiet. It's very simple really. In order for anyone to gain entry, you must grant them it. This is how you do that: you hold out the key to said person, whom must touch it as well and say: 'I, Harry James Potter, trust _said person_, into Potter Manor.'"

Harry looked at the key then back at Sirius. "Wow, really?"

Sirius nodded.

"Wow, so it's like the key is Secret Keeper."

"And what a Secret Keeper it is. The catch of it is this- only that person you trust into the home is allowed in. The Potters were big on trust, they had troubles when the house was first built, were robbed a few times. That's how this came along, only those they trusted full-heartedly to not wreak the home or jinx it or well, you get the picture, were allowed in. So now, only those you deem worthy to come in are allowed in."

"What?"

"Yes, each person allowed in becomes a Secret Keeper in turn. The Potters thought this was the best protection for their home."

"Yeah but, they still can tell the person if they really wanted to. That's how locations are given away in the fist place," Harry growled, thinking back to his parents.

Sirius sighed. "Perhaps, but what you have to realize kid is so far, the location hasn't been given away to anyone who, well, shouldn't have it."

"But still…"

"Harry, I promise you, to this day, no one knows of the existence of Potter Manor."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I just know. You would know too if the Death Eaters got in."

Harry frowned as he looked at the key.

"Over the years, the existence of the place faded and people simply thought the Potters didn't have a manor. This was odd as they were one of the wealthiest of wizards. No one knew where they lived and soon, they gave up looking."

"But you know where the house is don't you? And Moony? You went to my dad's all the times as kids huh?" Harry asked.

Sirius gave a grim smile. "Ahhh, I do remember the house yes, and I know Moony does too. You see, the charm is redone, even to the same people, once the house is passed onto the next generation of Potters."

"I don't get it."

"While I do recall the home, I cannot get in anymore until I am granted in. That's what makes this Fildelius Charm just a tad different."

Harry took the key from his godfather. He held it out. "I, Harry James Potter trust Sirius Orion Black into Potter Manor."

A warm glow erupted around their hands and the key. When it went away Sirius let go.

"You trust me inside then kiddo?"

Harry gave a smirk. "Too late now huh?"

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Thanks kid. Can't wait to go back, once I have the need."

"Where is it exactly? How do I myself get in?"

"Oh it's somewhere in London. Like I said, since no one really knows if its existence it doesn't really have an address. It is up a long dirt road, I know that much. Surrounded by trees and everything- very secluded. I asked your father about it before and he just said he has a sense of where it is, or was. Maybe it's something only a Potter can find, everyone else just follows inside."

"Wow, it really sounds remote. My ancestors really didn't trust people did they?" Harry noted.

"Not particularly no. Course as they years went by they wanted to break the charms- your grandparents did, but didn't know how. And with a son like James to handle, guess they never got around to finding a way," Sirius shrugged.

Harry frowned in thought. He hoped, should he want to visit his manor he'd be able to find it because he was the last remaining Potter. But he didn't need to think about that now. He wasted no time granting permission to Remus and Holly into his manor as well. He even was able to get Cayden to grasp onto the key long enough for access inside as well. He wanted to grant permission to the Grangers and Weasleys as well but knew he couldn't risk it just yet. But it did give Harry a sense of hope knowing if anything happened, he'd have a place to go.

Harry was given a tiny bit of hope however during the night- while picking up his room he found an old book on the floor. Inspecting it he gasped- it read: Secrets of the Darkest Arts. He knew at once it had to be one of the Horcrux books Hermione had 'stolen' from Hogwarts. Whether or not she left it by mistake didn't matter much right now- Harry did something he had never done before and power-read into the night.

What he learned was amazing, made his fingers tingle. He was that much closer to destroying the Horcruxes now. Sure he had no idea where they were but he knew how to destroy them. At least he didn't feel as clueless. He had to tell Hermione and Ron as soon as possible. But he couldn't. He couldn't risk any sort of contact with them, not even e-mail to Hermione. He hated this isolation from his friends and didn't know when anything would change.

He had to turn down another friend over the days as well. Seb was throwing a birthday party (what he had told Harry was his first ever) at his foster parents home for his nineteenth birthday but Harry couldn't attend. No matter how many times Harry told him over the phone Seb didn't seem to understand the severity of the danger they were in. Harry was tempted to tell him this was why they shouldn't be friends but resisted.

Sirius came home from work haggard on the seventh. He sadly told his family that he and several Aurors had to be called onto the scene of a violent attack on a Muggle family that day. The parents and their two children were found in a gruesome way, their house destroyed. Harry couldn't finish his dinner and had to excuse himself to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, thinking, thinking hard and carefully. He looked around. Thoughts of the horrors that have happened and what he knew would only get worse played like a record player. He then sat up suddenly, eyes wide. He looked outside his window and the dark cloudy sky. He frowned. He knew what he had to do. He had been going over it now for days and knew it was the only thing to do. Sighing, Harry got to work.

He took out his trunk from under his bed and began to pack. Pack anything and everything he would need to hunt down the Horcruxes on his own. He had to run away, he had to go somewhere- anywhere away from his friends and family. He couldn't put them at risk any longer. A knock was heard on his door late into the night.

"Cub? Are you okay?" Remus asked, poking his head in.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said.

"You walked out on us during dinner and there's been a lot of noise since then."

"Yeah well, just looking for something."

Remus raised a brow at the contents strewn over Harry's bed.

"It was really buried deep in my dresser drawer."

Remus' brow hung in the air a second later before lowering. "Well try to keep it down soon, everyone is trying to get some sleep now."

"Sure thing," Harry nodded and Remus left. Locking his door (knowing it wouldn't do much) Harry went back to work.

He didn't finish his packing that one day, but knowing when he was planning to leave, he was able to complete it before said time- August the tenth. During the day on the tenth Harry spent hours trying to write up the perfect letter for his loved ones. He was finally satisfied with what he wrote before dinner and after stuffing it in his pocket, went downstairs to try and enjoy his last meal with Sirius, Remus, Holly and Cayden until who knew when.

Harry had a difficult time falling asleep that night. He was planning to leave early in the morning when he knew his family was in a deep sleep. He finally fell asleep around eleven at night only to be awoken by his alarm at 3 AM. He looked around the dark room. He sighed but stood up, yawning widely and putting on his glasses. He slowly placed his trunk on his bed, making sure he had everything one last time. He then put on his shoes and cloak, tucking his drawstring pouch under his shirt. He made sure his wand was in his hand the whole time. He waved his wand and shrunk his trunk, fitting it in his pocket. He felt something furry touch his hand. It was his cat Sabrina. His heart contracted.

"I'm sorry Sabby, but-but I have to go now." He bent down and gave a hug to his cats Sabrina and Wronski Feint before doing so to Hedwig. "I don't know when I'll see all you guys again but I have to go. It's important I do so. Make sure you give everyone else love though okay? Especially Cayden, he's really fond of you three."

With a heavy heart, Harry placed a folder letter on his desk, threw his invisibility cloak over himself and walked downstairs and out of the house and boundaries. He took one last look at the old house, with its peeling paint he believed was never restored since he fist moved in and cloak tightly over himself, turned on the spot and Apparated away. He appeared in an open field surrounded by nothing as far as his eye could see. He reached into his pouch and found the key to Potter Manor.

"Okay key, Sirius told me I'd be able to found the house. Lead me to it or-whatever," he whispered to it.

Harry closed his eyes, fingers around the key. He could feel it warming up in his grasp. With that he could see a vision of a large home in his mind, faint, but he knew what it was, and with a jolt of realization, knew _where_ it was. Tucking the key back inside, Harry turned on the spot again and Dissaparated to an area of London, twenty miles away. When he reappeared he found himself standing on a dirt road with tall trees on either side. It was obviously dark still outside. He didn't hear anything except the distant sound of an owl. The key was telling him to go forward so he did. He walked straight up the dirt path for ten minutes before he came face-to-face at what he was looking for.

He gasped- he was standing in front of a pair of wrought iron gates. Pillars on either side connected to a brick wall- warn-out figures of owls stood on both pillars. With dry lips, Harry took out the key and fit it inside the lock on the gates. He heard a click and they swung slowly open. Harry turned around quickly, making sure he wasn't being followed. All seemed well so far so he continued. He looked around- he was walking on a rocky path to a manor in the distance. It was still too dark to tell how it looked but Harry could see it looked like an old English home. He saw on the left a giant floor-to-ceiling window. He assumed to the sides of the path were the lawn. He reached several wooden steps now and walked up them, coming face-to-face with a fancy tall door. He jumped when he heard a loud clang- but saw it was only the gates closing and locking up again. He drew in a deep breath.

"Okay, everything is fine. Sirius said no one knows of this place. It's well-hidden. You're a Potter, this house belongs to you. Stop being silly," Harry told himself. He took out the key again and placed it inside the door's lock- it clicked open as well. Ever-so-cautiously, Harry stepped inside. The door banged closed after he was inside.

The place was covered in black and shadows, having never been here Harry had no idea where to go in the darkness. He barely had time to think when suddenly he heard a cry and was being pinned down to the ground. He felt little hands on his wrists and ankles. He saw the glow of a candle seconds later and gasped- a house elf was holding the lantern and two other house elves were holding him down.

"Who are you?" spoke the house elf holding the lantern.

"I'm- Harry Potter!" Harry gasped.

There was a pause. The house elf studied his face before nodding. "Plenta, Immy Jr., let him go."

"Did I do good Mama?" the smallest house elf, Immy Jr. asked the one holding the lantern.

"Yes my son." She turned to Harry. "You says you is Harry Potter?"

"He looks like a Potter," the other adult house-elf, Plenta noted.

"We need proof," the other one said.

"I have this," Harry pulled out the manor's key.

The adult house elves studied it.

"'Tis is the real one Loley," Plenta gasped.

The other elf- who Harry heard was Loley gasped.

"You is really a Potter?"

"Yes, my father was James Potter."

"Of course he is Loley! No other wizards can get in with the key!" Plenta said.

Loley the house elf burst into tears and crumpled at Harry's feet. "Loley is so sorry Master Potter! I has no way of knowing you would ever come! I has always thought- no other Potters would ever come after what happened to poor Master James."

"Er- it's okay, really," Harry told her uncomfortably.

Loley sniffed and put her head up.

"But we are wondering Master- what is you doing at Potter Manor?" Plenta asked.

"Well, it does belong to me now right? Plus- well, I needed a place to go, to well, stay for a while. My current guardians told me of this place and gave me the key and, well, I figured I'd come," was the best way Harry could put it.

Loley sniffed. "I is sorry sir. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I is house elf Loley and 'tis sir- 'tis is my young, my son Immy Jr. Sir, and my daughter sir, Jassy."

Harry just saw another tiny elf appear at Loley's side he hadn't seen yet.

"I is Plenta sir, at your service," Plenta bowed, her dirty strawberry blonde hair falling to the floor.

"Wow, it's not too common to have more than one elf is there?" Harry asked.

"Oh no sir but our families goes back years. The very first Potters had two elves and it went from there sir. We is known for having more than one young sir. It is rare sir but we have always been pleased to honor the Potter family, for they are one of the oldest of wizard kind," Loley bowed.

Harry frowned. He couldn't make anything out in the black house yet but he did get a feel of coldness. "And you've just been- living here all these years?"

"Yes sir, since Master James had to go into hiding sir. After he married his wife Lily sir, was the last we ever saw of him," Plenta sighed.

"We 'ave been hoping though sir- another Potter would come one day and we could bring back the life in the house sir. And you has returned!" Loley cried joyfully.

"Yeah… well I don't know if you know but, the war going on… I don't think this place will be too lively," Harry said sadly.

"We know sir," Loley nodded.

Harry let out a yawn. Plenta was at his side in a moment.

"Is sir tired?"

"Well, yeah. It's still very early in the morning."

"Plenta will show Master Harry to his room!" she held onto his hand.

"Er- okay"-

He bade farewell to Loley and her young before he was being dragged by the house elf down the hall and up a winding staircase.

"'Tis house has eight bedrooms sir, plus the master. Since you is the master of the house now, it is customary you receive the master suit!" Plenta was telling him as they walked down a hall upstairs. She stopped at a tall door at the end of the passage. She took out a key and opened it.

Harry gasped as he stepped foot in the master. Plenta wasted no time turning on the lights near the bedside table. The walls were several feet high; Harry had to crane his neck for a full view. In the middle of the room was a bed- and not just any bed, the fanciest bed Harry ever set his eyes on. It was almost double the width of a king-sized bed with a magnificent headboard carved out of wood with great detailing. Luxury golden sheets and blankets lined it. Across the bed was a floor-to-ceiling window that looked almost as grand as the one downstairs. Old-fashioned furniture was set about and Harry assumed the door across the way led to the bathroom.

"Does sir like it?" Plenta asked timidly.

"Plenta, it's- it's beautiful…"

"As Plenta said, every new master of the house sleeps in this room. Four generations has now slept in this very bed," she patted the expensive-looking covers.

Harry did a double take as he took his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. "Wait- did you say four?"

"Yes, 'tis that a problem for Master Harry?"

"What? Oh, um, no…" Harry looked around the room again. As impressive as it was, it didn't feel right. _He_ didn't feel right staying in it. He could never fully get accustomed to rich and lavish treatment. He was used to the simple things and appreciated the simple things. He wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in a bed much-too-large for him. He sighed.

"Sir?"

"Um, do I have to stay in this room?"

"What sir?"

"Look, I don't want to appear rude or ungrateful but, I'm not really one to well, be treated in such a way. Mainly, a room like this. I prefer well, something more simplistic."

"Sir does not want to sleep in the master suit? But where would sir sleep?" Plenta asked, blue eyes wide.

"Any of the other rooms." He stared at the bed a moment before taking a step back. "I just don't feel right, sleeping in this room." He cleared his throat. "Um, as master of this house now um, I order this room to be for show only. Like a museum. It's too nice and has too much history and I don't want anyone sleeping in it."

Plenta looked ready to cry. "But sir- no one- four generations in that bed- double that in total since the house was built in that room"-

"And I'd like to respect that and start something new." Harry let out a huge yawn now; he feared his braces might snap. He frowned. "Er- Plenta, d'you- d'you think you can show me where my dad slept?"

Plenta stopped sniffling and looked up, a smile on her face. "Plenta can do that sir!" and she locked the master door behind them and they went down the passage again and stopped at the first door near the stairs. She opened it. "'Tis was Master James' room sir. This room was reserved for the first born of the family as it's closest to the master."

Harry stepped in. It was a pretty large room. A full-sized bed was sat in the middle of the wall on the right; a large window was opposite where the door was. Harry noticed the room was longer than it was wide and near the window was a bookshelf and wardrobe. He opened the door near the bed and saw it was a bathroom.

"Is this fine for sir?" Plenta asked timidly.

"What? Oh, this is fine Plenta, it's perfect."

"Does sir need anything?"

"No, I have everything I need," Harry indicated his trunk.

Plenta blinked at him.

"Er- I think I'll go to bed now. Thanks again for everything Plenta, and say thanks to Loley as well."

"I will sir!" she smiled and disappeared.

Harry turned on a single candle on the bedside table. He placed a hand on the bed before sitting on it. It was odd knowing his own father slept in this very room, on this very bed practically his whole life. Shaking the thought out of his head Harry went to get ready for bed. He took out his favored framed photograph of his parents from his trunk and placed it on the bedside table. He then took a look at his right shoulder where his new tattoo was and sighed. He was doing this for them. He had no other options at this point. He just hoped they would understand. Taking off his glasses, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a difficult sleep.

Sirius awoke before everyone else that morning. He had tossed and turned for the past hour or so, so he figured it would be best to just get up and start the day. He walked down the hall and stopped at his godson's door and pressed an ear to it. He didn't hear anything, not like he expected to, Harry was a pretty quiet sleeper. Humming a song he walked into his girlfriend's room to take a peek at his other son before going downstairs to start breakfast- at least get the cereal bowls ready. Almost an hour later and Remus, Holly and Cayden came downstairs for breakfast too.

"Moony, you know Harry will have your hide if he finds out you've been eating his favorite cereal," Sirius hissed at his best friend who was just about to poor Chocolate Dragon Explosion into a bowl.

"He'll be fine, it's a new box," Remus passed off.

"Harry must be pretty tired hm?" Holly wondered aloud as she struggled to get Cayden in his highchair.

"Let the kid sleep, he has more on his mind than any of us," Sirius sighed heavily.

And so they did. For two more hours. Sirius finally had enough.

"He has to eat something, I'm tired of how little he eats," he said and walked upstairs and opened Harry's door- only to find the teenager not in his bed. "What the-?" he opened the door to Harry's bathroom and checked around there as well but he wasn't inside. He walked into the boy's wardrobe but it was empty of him. He hurried to Remus.

"Moony, Harry didn't wake up yet did he?"

"What? No, we would have seen him. Why?"

Sirius frowned, feeling uneasy now. "He's not in his room."

"What? That can't be…" Remus raced upstairs and with Holly's help, they looked all around the house trying to find a certain seventeen-year-old.

"He has to be here somewhere. Has to," Sirius exasperated as they sank on Harry's bed.

"Maybe he's using his invisibility cloak?" Holly suggested.

"No, Harry wouldn't do that to us. Not in times like these," Remus frowned.

"His cats and Hedwig are still here so he has to be here," Sirius stated.

"But no one could have taken him- we would have known. And we have a Secret Keeper," Holly said, looking worried.

"Exactly, _exactly_ Hols. We would have known," Sirius said loudly and got up to pace. He then stopped when he glanced at Harry's desk and saw an envelope sitting on it. Swallowing, knowing this wasn't going to be good; he took the letter and opened it.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"A- a letter from Harry," Sirius said blankly.

"I do not like where this is going… read it Padfoot," Remus said regretfully.

"'_Dear Sirius, Remus, Holly, Cayden, Hermione, Ron, Weasley and Granger family,_

_In case you hadn't noticed, I am gone. I have decided it would be best if I get a head start in finding the Horcruxes. I do not know where any of them may be but one of the books Hermione took from the school was left behind so at least I have that to guide me. I do not want you to be worried about me, I'll be fine. I cannot tell you where I am though in case you try to talk me out of it. Like I said, this is just something I have to do, as painful as it may be. I cannot sit around waiting for a big lead into destroying Voldemort- I have to go with what I have so far and look out for other clues along the way. Believe me, I wish it could be any other way but it can't. This is how it is supposed to be, this is my mission, I have to complete it. I cannot put you guys in danger any longer. I want to thank-you guys so much for everything you have done, you mean the world to me and are the reason I have not given up yet. I will try to contact you if I can but, I think it's best that I don't for a while. Again, do not worry about me, I promise you I am safe where I am._

_All my love, Harry_,'" Sirius finished.

The three of them stood around blankly for a minute.

"I- I don't believe it," Remus finally said. "I don't believe he- he has decided to just leave without any indication as to- I don't believe it."

"I was afraid he'd do something like this," Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"But where is he? When did he leave?" Holly said in a shaky voice.

Remus shook his head but suddenly stopped. "No, no…"

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"A couple days ago, at night, I saw his room a mess. He told me he was looking for something. All this time- he was planning to leave," Remus put his face in his hands.

Sirius sank onto Harry's bed again, letter in his hands. "'I promise you I am safe where I am…' where are you kiddo? Where are you?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter five. Sorry if this story seems to be going at a snail's pace, I can't seem to find that niche, that speed I am used to. But I'm trying. Anyway, come back for chapter six. Hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday! Please leave comments, thanks.

_Love magic and a happy 2010: Rose January 3__rd__, 2010 _


	6. To Have the Answer

**TO HAVE THE ANSWER**

Sirius, Remus, and Holly went into action to find Harry as soon as they finished his letter. Sirius could not believe he had just left like that without telling anyone, then again, this was Harry, he didn't tell anyone anything if he wanted to. The adults decided the best thing to do was to think of all the place Harry might have gone to which was difficult, if Harry had indeed run off to begin his destination on his own he wouldn't go to any of the most obvious of places. But the first place they could come up with was the Grangers. They knew he couldn't be there but it was worth a shot. Maybe Daniel or Emma told him about a family member or friend months ago whom he could go to in such a case.

"Hermione is really not going to take this well at all," Remus said heavily.

"I know, but I'm sure she would have an idea. If not- just- let's just go," Sirius said roughly. Remus knew it was really paining him to know Harry had gone. He was worried too but knew staying calm was the best option. So they gathered little Cayden and went off to the Grangers'. Truth be told, as soon as Hermione found out Harry was missing she went into a panic state.

"I cannot _believe_ him! The _nerve_ of him! When I get a hold of him I'm going to really give him a piece of my mind!" Hermione cried as she paced the floor of her living room.

"You really don't have any clues where he could be?" Emma asked, worriedly.

"Unfortunately, no," Remus sighed.

"We thought perhaps you might know of anything," Holly told Daniel and Emma as she held onto a struggling Cayden.

"No, we don't. Harry's pretty friendly with my brother Lee but no way would he be at his house," Daniel explained.

Hermione was still walking back and forth muttering aloud.

"Hermione dear, please stop," Emma said and forced her daughter down. Hermione crossed her arms angrily.

"Now let's think: Harry has to be somewhere where he thinks no one will find him, where he'll be safe. We have to rule out the obvious possibilities like your home and the Burrow," Remus began.

Holly thought. "What about Headquarters'?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"He might… but Snape might still try to show up there. I don't know if it's risking it…"

"Well we're going to look Moony. We have to find Harry and fast. I cannot believe that little"- Sirius got to his feet, fingers curling.

"All right, why don't Holly and I look? You stay here and keep an eye on the Grangers all right?" Remus got to his feet too.

"I want to"-

"I'm going Padfoot. It won't be long, stay safe."

He and Holly nodded to each other before Dissaparating on the spot. Now that his girlfriend and best friend were gone Sirius began to curse angrily again, head in hands. Harry- gone and missing. How he really wished his godson stayed put in the same place for once.

Meanwhile, back at Potter Manor, Harry had just woken up from the bright sunlight drifting into the bedroom window. It took him a while to realize where he was and what he was doing there. Then it caught up with him- _I left home last night. Left home to find the Horcruxes myself_. Even though he had been planning this for days it was still odd to know he had actually fallowed through. If his guardians were up now they must be worried sick. It made his stomach bubble with guilt but he knew what he was doing was the right thing. The sooner he found the Horcruxes the better. He sat up in bed finally and put his glasses on his nose- and gasped. Plenta was standing by his bed with a smile on her face.

"What- what're doing here?" Harry asked as his heart rate returned to normal.

"Does sir want breakfast now?"

"I- yes, yes. Breakfast sounds great actually."

Harry put his bathrobe over his shoulders and slippers on his feet and followed the little elf down the stairs and into the large, fancy dining room off the kitchen. Once there Plenta looked up at him again.

"What does Master want for breakfast?"

"Er- anything really. I'm not picky."

Plenta looked confused at the very broad request but nodded. "What does sir want to drink?"

Harry thought. "Coffee please."

"How does sir want coffee?"

"With a bit of cream and a sugar cube."

Nodding, she raced into the kitchen so she could begin the meal with Loley and her young. A minute later one of the young house-elves, Immy Jr. carried out a steaming mug of coffee on a tray.

"Here is Master's coffee," he squeaked, the cup lilting dangerously.

"Here- let me get that"- Harry relieved the small thing of his burden. "I don't want you or your sister to carry out hot food or drinks okay?"

"I- yes Master!" Immy Jr. nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Harry took a sip of the coffee- it was perfect. Rubbing his tired eyes, he began to drink deeply, head lost in thought. Ten minutes later breakfast was brought out: bacon, eggs, tomatoes, toast, and fruit adorned the plates. Harry picked up his fork to begin his eggs when he found all four elves looking at him hopefully.

"Er- you guys can eat too you know."

"But it is not in the nature of a House-elf to eat until Master is finished!" gasped Plenta.

"Well, let me just tell you guys, now that I'm your new master, there's going to be a lot of changes in this house."

Loley looked uncertain. "Sir to change Potter Manor?"

"Don't worry, it won't be big. I just don't want to see you guys burdened with anything or exhausting yourselves," Harry said easily.

"Thank-you sir!" they all bowed.

"Now go eat."

They took portions of the hot breakfast and sat on the floor, until Harry told them to join him at the table. At this, the adult elves began to sob.

"_Now_ what?" Harry knew House-elves were a bit crazy, but now that he owned four of them, it was almost overwhelming.

"We is to not- not eat at the s-same table as the family!" Loley choked.

"Well, I'm ordering you to do so. You can't eat off the floor."

It took a lot of reassurance and convincing but eventually the elves took seats around Harry and were finally able to have a semi-decent breakfast. After, Harry allowed Loley to whisk away the dishes and clean them as she insisted she do something that was 'natural' for her species. Harry stood up and stretched. He then realized he didn't know where a single thing was in this massive house. That's when he bent down to Plenta.

"Hey Plenta, do you mind giving me a tour of the place?"

Plenta's eye lit up like diamonds. "Yes! Yes! Plenta is more than honored to show Master Harry his home!"

After Harry went to get changed and brush his teeth, he allowed the elf to begin the tour. They walked into the kitchen and dining room before going off to the large and decorated living room on the left of the entrance to the house, then to the sitting room. As they walked Plenta talked about the house to Harry.

"The original owner, Master Jeleb Potter wanted to build a grand home for his wife, Krissa Potter. He gathered enough workers to help with the grand project. Construction begun in 1738 and was finally completed in 1740," Plenta was saying. "Potter Manor has eight bedrooms plus the master. There are seven bathrooms in total, sir."

Harry nodded, half-listening.

She then took him to a room near the back of the first floor that was just as old and filled with dust as the rest of the house.

"I is sorry for not keeping room up to code Master Harry," Plenta squeaked.

"Don't worry. There is no 'code' here."

She looked at him with wide eyes. To give her something else to think about Harry asked her about the room that held a black worn seat in the middle and shelves of all sorts of other old things.

"'Tis sir? 'Tis is the multi-purpose room. 'Tis was used mostly for trimming of the hair of the Potters. That is why there is a reclining chair in the middle, sir. It was also used for first aid. Loley's mother was a great House-Elf, tending to any injured Potters. Young Master James was in this room a lot, resting from a bad fall outside."

Harry smiled sadly at the thought of his father.

"We is to go out and buy new ingredients Master Harry for potions. All the potions and solutions and medicine here is expired sir."

"Don't worry about it."

The final room before they walked out was the sun room. It was at the end of the hall in the back where the walls were decorated with fancy wallpaper and had a glass roof along the way. Harry looked up as he saw the dark clouds through the glass. The sun room was enclosed and looked much like the greenhouses of Hogwarts. Plenta led Harry out the door of the sunroom to the vast yard. Harry had never seen such a place; it was beautiful, even more beautiful than Hogwarts, if that were possible. As Plenta explained everything, Harry could not keep his jaw shut. There were fruit trees all around, a beautiful garden, a small Quidditch Pitch, a wooden bridge that curved over a pond with swimming fish, a walkway from the bridge led to a gazebo, there was even a swimming pool.

"In the year 1950, Master Gorseph had put in pool to please his children. There were many Muggle-borns at school by this time sir, so he built it for his children and their friends."

Harry smiled as he looked into the clean, glistening water. "This- this is all so unbelievable Plenta. It's beautiful."

After the tour outside, Plenta continued back to talk of the two other floors. On the second was an office, a library (Harry painfully thought of Hermione), a wonderful game room with a billiard table, six bedrooms including his father's, the master, and four bathrooms. She then led him to the very end of the second floor where a narrow wooden staircase was.

"'Tis is the staircase to the final floor, sir. Beware Master Harry."

Frowning, Harry held onto the rough stair rail and walked up. They reached a clearing where the third story was. It was significantly darker up here. Plenta quickly showed him the final two bedrooms and final bathroom to the right of the floor before leading him to a door at the left. When Harry stepped inside he gasped. The room was round and dark with the walls covered in celestial markings and stars. A bookcase was inside with books upon stars, planets and the sky.

"'Tis sir, 'tis is the Night Room."

"'The Night Room'?" Harry echoed.

"It is where you can read upon the planets and gaze upon the stars sir. It is known to be the preferred place for generations of Potters to keep to themselves," Plenta explained.

"Wow… it's beautiful…"

Plenta acknowledged him with a finger and showed him up the winding stairs that sat in the middle of the round room. They walked up and out onto the roof of the house. Harry was amazed. There was the perfect bird's eye view of the lush landscaping and trees that surrounding what was his house. His- this was all his now. It had been since he was born. It was kind of hard to believe. Harry sighed.

"I- I'd like to be by myself for a little while. Thanks again for showing me around Plenta."

"Not at all Master Harry!" Plenta beamed before Harry hurried down the steps and found his way back into his father's bedroom.

The day had died and Sirius and Remus were back at #31, racking their brains as to just why Harry left and where he could have gone. He was not at Headquarters and thankfully, for now, no one else had been. The Weasleys and Grangers promised to keep a look out for him of course, as much of a look-out as they could without being caught by the wrong people. What really bothered Sirius was the fact that Harry couldn't have been somewhere that he didn't know. He was certain his godson didn't know of any secret hideouts. He hoped the obvious answer came to him soon before he pulled his hair out.

August the 13th. Harry had been at Potter Manor for two full days now and it did take some getting used to. Never before had he been alone is such a large and wonderfully decorated building. And never before had he been in charge of four House-Elves, two of which were young. He did respect their desire to clean and help and allowed Loley to clean the multi-purpose room before she threw a fit. She had already fallen to his feet, crying that she had been so careless of the room all these years. Thankfully none of them seemed to be afraid he would punish them with pain like Dobby had. At least the Potters seemed to mind their servants more than other families.

Harry spent the two days he was there trying to come up with more information of the Horcruxes. He kept thinking he knew more than he did but it appeared that he didn't. He had ideas of what the remaining Horcruxes were but did not know where any of them could be. He didn't even know where the real locket horcrux was. The fake one sat on the bedside table, useless and taunting him. He then decided a little walk around the house would clear his thoughts. He was free to explore the area on his own and had to get used to the feeling that this was all his. He walked out his room and began to stroll. His feet led him to the master suite. He still felt odd going in there, as if a royal king and queen once shared the room. But he shook this off and stepped inside. The bedroom was large, with twenty-foot high walls. He peaked into the master closet which could have been a ninth bedroom. Only looking there for interest, something did catch Harry's eye. His hand found a rough edge as it groped around the wall. He pushed aside the junk that covered it before he gasped at what he saw-

A pensieve. A bowl roughly carved with markings on the side, just like the one he had seen so many times in Dumbledore's office. It seemed empty. Just then a thought struck his mind. He ran back to his bedroom, fished out a tiny bottle from his trunk and hurried back. The memory, he could finally see the real memory of Horace Slughorn's. Breathing hard, Harry tried to place the memory inside, only to have it fail. He tried again and again but could not get it to go. He cursed.

"Is something the matter with Master Harry?" squeaked a voice.

He turned around to see Loley standing there.

"Loley- how do you activate a pensieve?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, you must have found the Potter Pensieve. 'Tis has been in the family for"-

"I don't care; just tell me how to use it!"

Loley looked hurt but tried to cover it. "You is to run your wand over the markings on the left Master Harry. You is to run your wand over it and read off the words on it."

"But- but I don't know what they are. They aren't in English."

Loley stepped forward. "There is to be a book on uncovering the words Master Harry. A book, somewhere in the wardrobe."

"Find it for me- please," Harry added hastily.

"Yes sir!" Happy to be given a real task for the past few days, Loley scoured the wardrobe for almost thirty minutes before she came across a very old and warn book.

Harry delved into it, looking for the translations for the pensieve. He finally found them.

"Would you mind- making lunch for me Loley?" he wanted to be alone when he did this.

She nodded enthusiastically and disappeared from the spot. Harry tapped his wand to the side and mumbled, "_Illius maximus irahunti jossus_."

The bowl began to glow. Suddenly, Harry knew he was now able to store his own thoughts and memories inside. But the only one he cared about now was the one in his hand. He drew it out with his wand tip like a piece of thread and watched as it successfully sank into the bowl. Anxious, Harry dipped his head inside and fell through the liquid/gas film.

Harry landed next to what he knew what a younger Horace Slughorn. The same thick, yellow-yarn colored hair on top his head with a small shining patch of scalp in the back he had seen the first time he saw this memory, and the same bushy mustache. He was resting his feet on a velvet pouffe and sitting in a high, fancy chair with one hand swirling around a glass of red wine, the other in a box of crystallized pineapple, again, just like Harry knew.

Several teenage boys sat around in chairs harder and lower than the teacher's and they were all facing him. Young Voldemort wore the same black ring from the Gaunt House. He turned to Professor Slughorn.

"Sir, is it true Professor Merrythought is retiring?" the young Voldemort asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn waved a round hand. "Although it does intrigue me to know just where you get your information boy. You know more than the staff at times it seems."

Riddle smiled proudly and the boys looked at him with admiration.

"With your uncanny way of knowing things you shouldn't- whatever they may be, and flattering people such as myself- you're right, pineapple is my favorite"-

Suddenly a golden clock on Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o-clock. Slughorn sat up.

"Goodness me, is it that time already? You better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. I want your essay by tomorrow Lestrange, as you Avery," Slughorn was saying.

Harry watched as the boys all filed out of the room- all of them except Riddle. Harry waited with anticipation, close to the real truth now. Slughorn frowned at Riddle.

"Better get going yourself Tom, don't want to be caught out of bed do you? Not a good example to set as you're a prefect…"

Riddle didn't look too bothered. "Sir, I wondered if I could ask you something."

Slughorn rubbed his beard. "Ask away then m'boy."

This was it-

"Sir, I wanted to know if you knew anything about- about…Horcruxes?"

Slughorn tensed. "P-project for Defense Against the Dark Arts I take it?"

Harry had a feeling Slughorn was lying to himself.

"Not exactly sir," Riddle spoke. "I only just came across the term while reading and I don't quiet understand it."

"Yes well, it will be very difficult to find such a book that would give out information on it. Horcruxes… that's very dark magic right there Tom," Slughorn said, eyes wide.

"But you know about them sir? I would think- a wizard such as yourself- very great. I will understand if you can't tell me- sorry. But- if you could- I thought I would ask"-

Harry could tell that Riddle had been rehearsing this for weeks.

Slughorn hesitated, playing with his crystallized pineapple. "Well- well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, to give you an overview… just so you understand it a bit more. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul."

Riddle frowned. "But I don't quite understand how that works sir."

He was patient but Harry knew he was excited.

"Well, you split your soul see? And hide it in an object outside the body. Thus, if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains alive, unharmed, undamaged. But of course, existing in such a form…" Slughorn smiled nervously.

"Few would want to live such a way Tom. Death is evidently the better choice," he continued.

Riddle looked very eager now. "How does one split their soul?"

"Well- well you must remember Tom; the soul is to remain pure and whole. To spilt it is an act against the laws of nature. It's a horrible violation."

"But how do you do it?"

"By evil- the most supreme act of evil. Committing murder." Slughorn shuddered. "Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent on splitting his soul would use the damage to his own advantage: he would encase the torn portion"-

"Encase? How?"

"A spell… do not ask me, I do not know!" Slughorn cried. "Do I look like a killer?"

"No, of course not. I did not mean to offend," Riddle said calmly.

"No, of- of course… it's only natural… wizards- have been curious of such magic for centuries…"

"Yes," Riddle said quickly. "But sir, what I don't understand is- out of curiosity of course- would one Horcrux be of much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better- make you stronger- to split your soul in more pieces, I mean, for example- seven? Seven is the most powerful magical number"-

"Merlin's Beard Tom!" Slughorn gasped. "_Seven_? Isn't it bad enough to kill only once? To divide the soul that one time? To rip it into seven pieces…"

Harry knew Slughorn was regretting ever going into this conversation in the first place. He looked more and more concerned and was looking at Riddle like he never had before.

"This- of course this is all hypothetical right? Academic?" Slughorn had to ask.

"Well of course," Riddle reassured.

"All the same Tom… keep it quiet what we just discussed, you hear? People will not want to know we have been chatting about Horcruxes of all things. It's a banned subject for a reason. Dumbledore is particularly fierce to keep it so…"

"I won't say a word sir," Riddle smiled. Harry caught a look at his face before he left. It was filled with the same darkness that should not grace a boy, the same look he had seen when he first was told he was a wizard. It made him appear to be less human.

The floor shifted and whit fog surrounded him and Harry sailed back up and out of the pensieve. So that was it- Dumbledore was right. He was right. Not that Harry had doubted what he had told him about his Horcrux theory, but along with all the secrets the past few years… but this- this made sense. Harry recalled Voldemort saying back when he was fourteen, '_I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive._' It all made sense; he had successfully split his soul seven times. And where those fragments of souls were made even more sense as Harry thought about them. They weren't simple everyday objects, these were things that would have meant something to Voldemort, these deaths would have meant more than any other. Although Harry felt a rush of excitement now that he knew the truth of the Horcruxes it didn't help with the thought of where they may be.

Harry sighed as he sat on a chair in the huge wardrobe, lost in thought. How was he going to destroy these objects if he didn't know where they were? He didn't have any leads. He tried to think back on his lessons with Dumbledore earlier that year but couldn't come up with anything. This mission he had was going to be filled with more holes than he cared to think about. He wished he had the books on Horcruxes Hermione had taken from Dumbledore's office. He felt empty without her there, he needed her but not just for brains, he needed her physically there. She would never forgive him for leaving if they ever met up anytime soon. He had to stop thinking about it though.

_This is for them, to save them_. What I'm doing is the right thing, he told himself fiercely. He then looked down to see a pair of giant hazel eyes looking up at him.

"Master Harry, lunch is ready," Loley piped up.

"Oh- okay. Thanks Loley…" he took one last glance at the pensieve before following the elf downstairs.

Sirius had barely slept or eaten the past three days. How could one do that if their son was missing? Remus and Holly knew better to try and convince him to do either of the two things so they let him be. Where was Harry? It couldn't have been far or secretive. He wouldn't just travel to Peru or somewhere without their knowledge- would he? He took out Harry's farewell letter and read it for the twentieth time.

_Again, do not worry about me, I promise you I am safe where I am. _But _where_ was he? Where was he safe that he, Sirius, his godfather didn't need to 'worry'? Safe… safe… somewhere safe. It seemed as if Harry knew Sirius would know where he was. Somewhere that Sirius knew about that was safe. This bothered Sirius, he checked all the possible safe places hadn't he? He paced Harry's bedroom, trying to look for clues. That's when he saw it- the velvet box that held the Potter Manor key, empty on his desk. And it hit him- he knew what happened now.

He ran out of the bedroom shouting, "Remus! REMUS! I know where Harry is!"

_There you have it, chapter six, finally, after six months. I am sorry it took so long, I had been reading and writing South Park fanfics the past six months as I have really gotten into that fandom now. But I promise you I am back and committed to this fic more than any other and feel a lot better about it than I did last year. I will not turn into what I hate most- an author who never updates. So please do leave reviews and keep this alive. Thanks!_

_Love and magic: Rose, June 24, 2010_


	7. At Potter Manor

**AT POTTER MANOR**

Remus was shocked by the wild look in his friend's eye when he came running to him, shouting about something.

"I know where Harry is!" Sirius told him and Holly who were both in the living room.

"You do?" Holly got to her feet.

"He's at Potter Manor," Sirius said.

"_Potter Manor_?" Remus' eyes then grew wide. "Of course…"

"Look, the key is missing from the box it was in. Potter Manor- a place he will be safe, where he'd think we wouldn't worry about him."

Remus hit his head with the palm of his hand. "Yes, where else would he be? Wow, I can't believe we didn't work that one out."

"It doesn't matter now. We're going there and getting him- now," Sirius stated.

"Now?"

"Do you just expect me to sit around when I know where my godson is Remus?"

Remus opened his mouth to argue but Sirius looked defiant. The werewolf nodded. "Yes, we should go there as soon as we can."

Sirius turned to Holly. "You take yourself and the baby to the Grangers all right?"

She sighed. "I'm getting tired of going back and forth but I know it isn't good to be by myself." She kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "Be back soon though okay?"

She took hold of a squabbling Cayden and was off. Sirius and Remus meanwhile Dissaparated themselves to a remote area of London which was surrounded by trees and empty land.

"Good thing Harry allowed us entry, otherwise I wouldn't know where the house was," Sirius told Remus.

"I know. I can remember every detail of it now that I can get in again."

It didn't take them long to find the old iron gate that surrounded Potter Manor. With a nod, they stepped into the enclosure and to the front door.

"Looks like the house-elves have been doing a decent job, managing it," Remus noted as he looked around.

From inside the house, Plenta jumped in the air when she heard a knock on the heavy front doors. Master Harry was in his bedroom, and he wouldn't need to knock on the door of his own house to get in. She timidly peeked out the large window in the living area to catch a glimpse of two men outside. She ran up the curved stairs and into 'Harry's' room.

"Master Harry! Master Harry, there is two men outside!" she told him.

Harry set down the book that was in his hands. "What?"

Plenta led him downstairs. Harry took out his wand, just in case. Who would have found the place? He checked out the window too before his stomach dropped- he could just make out the outlines of his Sirius and Remus at the front step. How on earth…? Harry bit his lip but opened the door. His guardians were a little taken aback when they saw him, as if they didn't know whether or not he'd be there.

"So, this has been your hiding spot for the past few days has it?" Remus said casually.

"Yeah…" Harry didn't know what else to say so he just stepped back to allow them in.

Sirius looked as if he wanted to shout several things at once. He finally found his voice. "Do you know how worried we've been?" he cried.

"Sorry. I just- wait a minute, how did you know where I was?"

"You left the key box in your room," Sirius pointed out.

"God Damnit," Harry cursed.

"Why did you run away?" Remus asked.

"Answer me first kid- do you know just how worried we've been since you left? Do you?" Sirius demanded.

"Well in my defense you weren't supposed to find me!" Harry yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking? Running off like that without a word? What the hell was going through your mind?" Sirius asked.

"I had to okay?" Harry spat. "I already said before, I can't put everyone in danger. I need to do this on my own."

"Do what? You can't do any of this on your own cub, how many times do we have to tell you that?" Remus exasperated.

"Well maybe I want to," Harry said before he registered what he had said.

Remus raised a brow.

"I mean- I have to. I have to find and defeat all the Horcruxes. It's what I have to do, it's all up to me," Harry said softly.

"We know that part is up to you but the least you can do is allow us to help. We don't want to see you struggling if we can prevent it," Remus told him.

"We've been worried _sick_!" Sirius glared.

"He knows already Padfoot," Remus bit back.

"Look, I'm sorry I worried everyone but- I have to do this. It's the only option I have."

Remus placed his hands on his shoulders. "It is not cub. We're more than willing to risk everything for you."

Harry stamped his foot. Would he never get away from everyone butting in?

"You are in a lot of trouble when we get back home young man," Sirius said sternly.

"I'm not going back," Harry voiced.

Sirius looked shocked. "What do you mean you aren't going back?"

"This is my home now- or, well it belongs to me at least. Look, I'm terribly sorry I made everyone panic for the past couple days but you don't understand- I can't put you at risk. I have to be away, the safest place I can be. My focus is the Horcruxes. I can't do anything but that. I'm not going back home."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in charge of you, that's why."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's a pretty weak reason Sirius. I have my own house now, I'm of age. I don't _technically_ need to go home if I don't want to."

"It's the perfect reason, I'm your godfather and you're coming home now."

"I'll be found out soon enough if I stay back there! This is the safest place to be!"

"Our house is just as safe," Sirius told him.

"It may be protected by a Secret-Keeper like this, yes, but at home, anyone can force the charm out of Tonks. Meanwhile, here, no one can get in unless I grant them in. And no one knows Potter Manor exists in the first place. I'm not leaving," Harry said firmly.

Sirius raised a finger for more lecturing when Remus pulled him aside.

"What Moony?" he said impatiently.

"Harry's pretty set on staying here. I don't think it's a good thing we force him out. He has every right to stay here," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"So what? We're just going to walk away back home as if this never happened? Sit and worry and wonder what he's up to knowing we can be doing a whole lot more?"

Remus opened his mouth but shut it again. Something popped in his mind. He looked around the vast home and at Harry's determined expression. He knew a great possibility was forming in his mind.

"Harry, Sirius. I thought of something," he said. "Harry, this is the safest place to be right now."

"Yeah?"

Remus rubbed his chin. "I'm thinking, well, if it's all right with you, we move in. Us, Holly and the baby."

Sirius' eyes grew wide now. "That's not a bad idea Moony. That's actually a great idea. What do you think kiddo?"

Harry gaped at him but closed his lips slightly. "I- I dunno." Well, he did know, he just didn't know what to say. "I mean, yeah, it makes sense. It's the safest place to be. It'll be safer than home."

Sirius gazed upon the fancy work of the home and at the two curved staircases. "Just think of it- this will be the perfect place for little Cayden. He'll have such a great time, however long we have to stay hidden."

While Harry did selfishly want to be alone his whole journey, he knew he couldn't turn this down, not now. It wouldn't be right. And he did want them, all of them because they were his family. It was still hard to comprehend at time that he had one, but he did now, and the last thing to do would be to push them away. A smile grew on Harry's face.

"Yes, yes! You should stay here, all of you. Nobody will be any safer anywhere else."

Sirius looked to Remus. "I'll tell Holly then. I'm highly sure she won't say no though. Then we'll get packing."

"Wait!" Harry shouted. "I- I can't just forget about Hermione. Or her parents. I need her- I- I do. No way am I allowing her to sit in the Muggle world while I'm here. She won't have a word of it. I want her to come too, she has to. And her parents. I don't want them to be alone either."

"And if they say yes, is there enough room?" Remus asked.

Harry quickly thought of the bedrooms in his head. "A room for me, one for you Remus, one for Hermione, one for her parents, Sirius and Holly would share one I'm sure. Cayden could have his own room if you want. And not counting the master where no one is sleeping… yes, there's plenty of room."

Remus smirked. "Then it's time we do some convincing, which shouldn't take long."

"Are you coming kid?" Sirius asked his godson.

"I- I think it's best I stay, look out for the place and get it ready. It's me; it's reason enough for everyone to want to stay."

"All right then, we'd better be going then. We'll see you again soon cub," Remus bade him good-bye before he and Sirius left the premises and disappeared outside.

They met up with Holly at the Grangers and immediately told them where Harry was. Hermione could not believe it.

"We have to go now!" she told them.

"Just wait and listen before we do anything okay Hermione?" Remus said. "Look, Potter Manor is the safest place to be right now. Even safer than our own homes."

"How?" squeaked Emma.

"I thought that Charm you put on it is the safest thing you can do," Daniel said, getting to his feet.

"It is- but, Potter Manor works in a different way. Only Harry can give out the location of the house to others. Once he grants you access into the house, you're able to find it. What makes it safer is only a member of the Potter family can do this. And as far as we know, Death Eaters do not know of such a place. Potter Manor is discrete; you had to make sure you trusted someone inside your house years ago. And this is Harry; I know he will not give out the location of his house to anyone who shouldn't have it. Once someone on the other side knows of it, they'll be able to find the house, and soon after- us," Remus explained.

"So you're saying you don't trust yourself when it comes to protecting my house? I thought you were our Secret Keeper or whatever!" Daniel yelled.

"I'm not saying anything like that Daniel. I'm saying it's even safer to stay at Potter Manor."

Daniel did not look too pleased. "Look, we have taken a lot about your world lately, and we're very grateful of course. But this- to ask us to leave our own home. To go into hiding… I don't think I can agree with that right now."

"Me either. This is our home, we can't just- pack up twenty years of our lives like that!" Emma snapped her fingers.

Sirius and Remus exchanged helpless looks.

"We don't want to force you to leave if you don't want to. But it will be the better option," Sirius said casually.

Daniel frowned. "How long do we have to decide?" he said finally.

"I'm not sure, days. We're going to be leaving as soon as we can, and I think it's best if we all left at the same time. I don't want to pressure you Daniel but, you need to come to a consensuses soon," Remus told him bluntly.

Hermione got to her feet. "I'm not included in this am I?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma said.

"I mean- if I want to go, I should be able to."

"Well I- I'm not sure"-

"Well I want to Mum. I have to. I can't just let Harry do this on his own. I'm going to start packing right away."

"Hermione darling," Emma tried.

"I have to for Harry. He needs me more than ever. And I hope you and Dad will join the rest of us. You have to. I can't force you to but, you have to," Hermione looked desperate before rushing off to her bedroom.

Sirius took Holly in his arms. "Sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, it's the best thing we can do. We should get packed as soon as we can." They kissed before Remus turned to the Grangers.

"We'll be stopping by tomorrow all right? I do hope you think everything through though."

With that, the wizards went back to #31. They couldn't take everything with them to Potter Manor so Sirius, Remus, and Holly packed up their most important possessions. It was Friday night and they concluded they would leave by Wednesday morning. When they proposed this to the Grangers the next day they were a little shocked.

"So soon?" Emma asked, frightened.

"The sooner the better. We figured, we need one more day of packing before we're set. If you two are coming with us you need to start right away," Remus said heavily.

Daniel and Emma shared a look. Daniel closed a hand over his wife's and rubbed tired eyes. "You have to realize this is not an easy choice for us to make. To leave our home, abandoned after twenty years… not knowing when, if we'll ever get back. What state it might be in when we return… what will we tell our family and friends? They're already suspicious enough that they can't come to our house anymore. You know I want the best for my family; I'll do anything to protect them. And your family," Daniel nodded to Sirius and Holly. "I care so much about your family too. Harry… the son we never had. I- this is very hard to think about right now…"

Hermione placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "Please Dad, it's the best option. You can never be too safe now. You and Mum will be safest with the rest of us."

Daniel sighed heavily. "But what about our jobs? What about the practice?"

"It's something you're going to have to give up for the time being," Sirius said darkly.

"We will try to do what we can to help your staff, in the least dangerous ways we can," Holly explained.

There were several minutes of silence before Daniel exhaled heavily again. "Emma and I already had a great talk about this last night. It may need some getting used to but, if it's the safest option we have, then that's the most important thing."

"So are you saying…?" Hermione trailed.

Daniel and Emma looked at each other; the latter gave a slight nod, tears in her eyes.

"We'll go," Daniel said shortly.

"Oh Dad! Mum!" Hermione cried and flung her arms around her parents' necks.

"Good choice," Sirius winked.

"W-well, we better get started packing now if we're leaving Wednesday…" Daniel seemed as if he were lost in the clouds, as if he didn't know what he just agreed to.

And so a plan was set: tomorrow Sirius and Remus were to go down and modify the memories of the staff at Granger Family Dentistry and Orthodontics after the owners wrapped up what would be their last day of work for a while. They told them ahead of time they could not promise the safety of everyone who worked there and to be prepared for the worst when they got back. Wednesday morning would have what would be a risky drive to Potter Manor for everyone. Sirius would drink Polyjuice Potion and transfigure into a man whose hair he stole walking in Muggle London and accompany Holly and their son to the Manor. They would be driving Holly's car the way there. Meanwhile, Remus would transfigure into another man while accompanying the Grangers in their car to the manor, two hours after the first car left to avoid suspicion. The operation would be dangerous but it was the best one they could carry out. Death Eaters would expect them to be traveling by air or Floo instead.

So come Monday, Daniel and Emma went to work for one final time. And after, they waited around for Remus to show up with Tonks who would be helping everyone out as much she could. Together the wizards hit the staff's heads with a temporary version of the memory Charm, Obliviate, before escorting the Grangers back home where they continued to pack what they could in a short amount of time. By Tuesday night, they had phoned all their friends and family and informed them they were going to take a year-long trip to Australia for some much needed rest and relaxation and it was best they did not try to contact them. It felt horrible to lie to them, knowing their suspicions but they could not back out of anything now. That night they looked over all of their belongings they had managed to pack and felt a huge sorrow sweep over them.

"It's- it's for the best," Emma kept trying to tell herself and her husband.

"I know. I just hope those Death Eaters never find the place. Remus- he even said he wasn't sure if anyone knew of it, in the Order, before the charm was put on it."

"There's nothing we can do unfortunately…"

"We- we still have our computer though, Hermione will try and rig it up at Harry's house. That way- we can at least pretend we're in Australia by sending e-mails to our family," Daniel said, trying to lighten the mood.

Emma nodded and sniffed.

"C'mon darling, we have to get some sleep for tomorrow."

It was dark and dreary the morning of the move. Remus arrived early that morning.

"It's going to take forty-five minutes or so to reach the manor from Chelsea so I am going to wait here with you guys until it is our turn to leave," he told Daniel, Emma, and Hermione.

"Is there any way we're going to know whether or not they made it safely?" Emma asked, clutching a bag.

Remus ran a hand through his graying golden hair. "No. we can't risk sending messages to each other on the drive. Only when we arrive at the house will we know what happened."

The two hour wait was almost brutal for them all. Not knowing how the drive was going, not knowing if they made it safe or not. But they had no time to worry about that now, nor say good-bye to the house before it was time to leave. With Remus and Hermione's help they shrunk most of the Granger's luggage into the car and at 8:00 on the dot, they drove. Thankfully it was a fairly busy morning and they blended into the crowd undetected. Daniel kept a firm hold on his wife's hand the entire time. They reached a dirt path with surrounding trees and soon pulled to a stop. Now the risks of the journey were about to increase tenfold. Since Harry had not yet granted any of the Grangers inside his house yet, he had no choice but to step out of it, into the clearing and do so. He only hoped no one was around. Remus took the Grangers to the gate of the house, although they could not see it as they had not been allowed in yet. That's when Harry came out and unlocked the gate. Daniel and Emma jumped a little to see the boy come out of what appeared to be thin air. Harry touched the key with all three of them and before they knew it, everyone and everything was hurried beyond the gate.

"Are- are we safe now?" Emma asked, looking behind her.

"Yeah, it may look like we're out in the open but no one can see any part of this property except us," Harry told them heavily.

That's when Hermione looked at him. She wanted to curse his arse right then and there for allowing her to worry for so long without word but instead she flung her arms around him.

"Oh Harry!"

"Inside," Harry told her. He gave her a brief kiss before he led everyone into the house.

Daniel and Emma gasped once they walked in for they had never seen such a vast and beautiful house before. Holly stepped out of the living room and immediately hugged all three.

"Oh thank goodness you made it!" she cried.

"Did you have any troubles?" Sirius asked, also coming forward, Cayden in his arms.

"None, morning traffic seemed to be in our favor. Nobody overlooked anything," Remus told his friend.

"Same with us. It was still a little dark out but we were as safe as can be."

Daniel looked around. "So- this is going to be our home for the next some months hm?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, just a sec- Loley! Loley!" Harry called. A second later there was a pop and the little house elf appeared, causing Daniel and Emma to cry out in alarm for they had never seen such a creature.

"What- what on earth?" Emma gasped.

"Oh, you don't know about house-elves huh? Guys, this is one of my four house-elves, Loley. Their job is to maintain the house and do as I say. But don't worry, it isn't as bad as it sounds," Harry quickly added.

"Oh my, these are those animals you have been so concerned about isn't it Hermione dear?" Emma trailed.

"Yes Mum," Hermione nodded. "They are forced to do such horrible things by their Masters, forced to harm themselves if they don't obey correctly. It's awful. But I'm sure Harry isn't like that with them."

"Of course not. In fact one of the bedrooms has been the House Elf's room for years," Harry reassured his girlfriend.

"Master called?" Loley piped up.

"Yes. Loley, would you please give the Grangers here a tour of the house? And show them to their room?"

"Yes Master!" Loley took hold of Emma's hand and with wide eyes; she followed after the funny little thing, Daniel right behind.

Harry pulled Hermione aside and cupped her face, planting his lips on hers. "Are you sure you made it okay?"

Hermione nodded. "We're fine now."

They kissed again. Harry took hold of her hand. "C'mon, let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

"I hope it's near you," Hermione cracked half a smile.

"Don't worry, it is."

They went upstairs and Harry showed Hermione to the room nearest his. Hermione stepped in and gasped.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I do. I love it."

"I'd- pick a room for us both but…"

"Yeah, I don't think my parents would like that. They like you but, wouldn't want us sharing a bedroom quite yet."

Hermione turned to face her boyfriend. She placed a hand on his chest. "You'll show me around later right?"

"Of course."

"Can I see your room?"

"Yes, let me show you…"

The house tour finished an hour later. Harry showed Hermione around after. That night the Potter/Lupin/Black/Delmhars and the Grangers had their first dinner provided by the house-elves. It was odd for Daniel and Emma to be served from these little creatures but from what they heard from Harry so far, it was best to just let them do it without complaint.

"So now what?" Sirius asked his godson over the table.

Harry looked up.

"What's your next plan now that we're safe here for the time being?"

Harry moved his fork around his pasta. "Well, being safe is only the first thing. I have to figure out how I'm going to be able to find and destroy the Horcruxes."

"Any leads?" Remus asked.

"A bit. I- found the Potter Pensieve the other day. I was able to finally see that real memory from Slughorn."

"You mean the one Dumbledore asked you to retrieve last year?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well, it basically confirmed what I already knew. So that helps. I know what I need to do; it's just a matter of finding out how to do it. There isn't all the time in the world…"

Remus sighed tiredly. "You know to ask us anything you need asking cub. We trust you know what you're doing."

Harry sighed too. "Thanks."

Everyone decided it best to tuck in early for the night. They were all shown up to their rooms. Harry had his own, Hermione had her own, as did Remus, Daniel and Emma shared one of the bigger bedrooms which was bedroom number four, and the other larger bedroom, number three, was shared by Sirius, Holly, and Cayden. Again, the Grangers had to get used to the rather dark home and the usage of candles but Hermione was able to show her parents through it.

That night, Harry was able to fall asleep a bit better than he had all week. His family, girlfriend, and her parents were safe and sound in his home, as well as his pets. They were able to take Hedwig, Wronski Feint, and Sabrina along without too much trouble. His owl was currently resting on the top of her cage and Weinki was sleeping at his ankles while Sabrina was curled up next to his arm like a fluffy pillow. Everyone was safe for now, but the thought of so much at stake concerned Harry.

_Finally I completed this chapter. I had troubles trying to end it for days. I hope you like it and leave a review. Thanks!_

_Magical love: Rose, July 28, 2010_


	8. The Elf and the Locket

**THE ELF AND THE LOCKET**

It had only been a day but it was already going to prove time for Daniel and Emma to get used to their new lifestyle. They were not used to walking around with candles or not having a microwave to reheat food. The creeks and groans of the house would prove difficult to fall asleep to as well. But they knew better than to complain about it, they were safe and that's all that mattered. The Black/Delmhar family however was almost grateful for the change. Now that they moved to Potter Manor they had the extra help and expertise of the house elves to look after little Cayden. And any help was welcome for the child got into anything he could find and spent all his time toddling around laughing and babbling in delight.

"We is just so happy to care for a young child again!" Loley said blissfully that day as she cleaned up the mess on Cayden's face from his applesauce.

"Ab bab bab!" he squealed, poking at her.

Hermione walked down the hall and found Harry in his bedroom, thinking. She draped an arm around him.

"What's on your mind hon?"

"Ron," Harry answered.

"Ron?"

"Yeah. I can't bare the thought that we're safe in here and he's at home. We don't know how he's holding up there."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I want him to come live here with us for the time being too. He won't want to sit around and do nothing knowing what we're up against."

"How do you expect he can get here then?"

"I'm going to have to tell Sirius or Remus about it. See what they think."

"Harry, it's your house."

"I know that. I meant how to get him over here safely. And… with as little trouble from his mother as possible," Harry said bitterly.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Weasley still does not want him to be of any part of this."

Harry got to his feet and kissed her. "I'm going to see what I can do about it." He went to find Sirius who was talking with Holly.

"Sirius? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid." He got to his feet and left the room. "What do you want?"

"Sirius, Ron needs to come here. I can't do any of this without Hermione and Ron's help. I need to have a way to contact him but I need to make sure that I can without any trouble from- anyone," Harry trailed.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Sirius guessed.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Well you can communicate with someone via Floo, as far as I recall," Sirius thought. "But I am not sure about traveling by Floo."

"Well I never granted Ron entry into the house in the first place so I don't think he'd be able to come in anyway," Harry reminded him. "I'll have to meet up with him at Headquarters' if I have to then."

"Harry"-

"I know it's not the safest spot but I don't care. I can't have Ron sitting out. Neither can Hermione."

"Well, try to Floo him then," Sirius shrugged. "But wait!" he called. "Do not allow him to meet with you at headquarters just yet. Not until Moony and I have checked it to make sure it is safe. Just keep it short, tell him what you need to and meet with him later okay?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. With that, he hurried back to his bedroom to Floo. But not before calling a house-elf.

"Plenta!" he called.

The little elf appeared at once. "Yes Master?"

"Do you know if you can find any Floo powder in the house for me?" Harry asked.

"Right away sir!" she disappeared and reappeared in three seconds. "Here you go sir. But sir knows he can't allow others in without them already knowing of Potter Manor, right?"

"Yeah, my godfather told me. Just a sec…" Harry put his face into the fireplace, threw in Floo powder and called, "The Burrow!" he was met up with Arthur on the other end who nearly fell out of his chair.

"Harry! My goodness!"

"Can I talk to Ron please, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course." He dashed out of sight. The red face of Ron came forward a moment later.

"Harry, blimey, where have you been? I haven't heard anything since the wedding and"-

"I need to make this quick Ron. Look, I have a manor," Harry began.

"Wait- what?"

"It's been in the Potter family for generations. I own it now. Remus gave me the key on my birthday. It's where I've been at this whole time. Sirius and everyone are here too, as is Hermione and her family."

"What? Why the hell"-

"We need you here as well, that is if you're still up to helping me destroy the Horcruxes," Harry added.

"Of course"-

"Then you have to leave home as soon as possible. Gather anything you might need because you might not be coming back for some time. I don't know how long it will take to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes but the best thing to do until then is stay at Potter Manor. It's safest. I know it's a bit of a late thing to be telling you but the only way in is through me. I have to allow you access into the manor myself," Harry explained.

"Well how-?"

"Meet me at Headquarters'. It's the only place."

"Headquarters? Really?"

"I'll explain more after I allow you entry. Meet me there in… three days. Pack all you can and meet me there at 8 PM in three days. If someone asks… well they can't know. Just meet me there okay?"

"Okay," Ron said numbly before the fire died.

Remus and Holly went to make sure Grimmauld Place was clear that night for Harry to meet up with Ron. Harry paced the floor of the living room nervously, waiting for it to light up in green flames. It finally did and Harry let out a satisfied sigh. With that, Remus and Holly went back to Potter Manor. Harry held up the key to the house for Ron to touch.

"I Harry Potter trust Ronald Weasley into Potter Manor."

There was a soft glow before he released his hold. Harry took hold of the pot of Floo Powder.

"Just say 'Potter Manor' mate," he instructed.

"Right," Ron nodded, took a pinch of powder, shouted, 'Potter Manor!' and disappeared. Harry did the same thing a minute later. Ron tumbled out onto the recently waxed floors of the fancy living room of the Potter house. "Whoa mate…" he gasped.

"It's- kind of fancy," Harry shrugged. "But livable."

"Are you mad? It's more than livable! This- this is a manor Harry!" Ron smiled and looked around. "Look at the size of the window in here! And the fireplace!"

"Ron?" called a voice. He turned around to see Hermione coming down a set of curved stairs. "Ron! Thank goodness!" she hurried over and hugged him.

Ron greeted the other members of the house, and jumped when he saw the four little elves as well.

"Blimey Harry, you have house-elves too?"

"Yeah," Harry said looking at them. "Plenta, Loley, and Loley's young- Immy Jr. and Jassy."

"So pleased to be serving the best friend of Master Harry!" Loley's shook Ron's large hand. Ron grinned, he was obviously going to get used to having house-elves around.

"Loley, show Ron around please, and show him where he'll be staying," Harry instructed.

"Of course Potter sir!" she jumped and led him down the hall.

Hermione appeared at Harry's side. "Now we really begin to dissect all that needs dissecting."

Harry exhaled. "Right."

It did not take long for Ron to enjoy his new temporary home. He happily explained about how wonderful it was to wake in a king-sized bed in a large room and walk down fancy curved stairs to a dining room, only to have house-elves baring a great breakfast for you. Harry had asked how he was able to leave home. Ron sighed heavily as he dug into his eggs.

"Left a bit of a letter for Mum and Dad. Briefly explained where I'd be going without actually telling them. Said I'd be helping you out, like I planned to do since day one. If they still have a problem with it… well, all I can say is they aren't looking at the bigger picture at all."

Now that Ron was here, Harry could show him the real version of the memory of Tom Riddle asking Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes. He told him it didn't explain much but confirmed their original thoughts about it. Meanwhile, wanting to be of some use, Sirius began to leave Potter Manor disguised so as to try and snatch Daily Prophets and whatnot from bins outside the Ministry of Magic. That was why he was late that morning.

"Anything new?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked as if he were seething. "Look at this"- he threw the paper down onto the table. On it was the caption:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped.

_Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

'_I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values'-_

Harry couldn't go on. He pushed the paper back angrily. He could not finish the rest of his breakfast.

"Sorry you had to see that kid, boils my blood too, that lousy good-for-nothing"- Sirius gritted his teeth.

"Sirius, please," Holly put a hand on his arm.

Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Sorry but this really aggravates me." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes makes me wonder what would have happened if Regulus hadn't died," he said speaking of his brother. "Huge supporter of Him; Death Eater- one of the youngest. Can't be too surprised really. I wonder how far he would have taken it…although he was a coward and was killed by them, the idiot."

Harry began to play with his eggs, not really thinking now. He then frowned, and then gasped. It had hit him like a jolt of electricity. "That's it!" he suddenly cried and got to his feet. His family and friends looked at him.

"What's it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius! Your brother! I- wait right here!" Harry hurried up to his room and came back down a minute later. He shoved a note under his godfather's nose. "Do you recognize this writing Sirius? Do you?"

Sirius scanned the note left in the fake locket before jumping to his feet as well. "Sweet Merlin…"

"It's his isn't it?" Harry couldn't remember feeling as excited for something as he did now.

"Yes, it is."

"What?" Remus looked over.

"R.A.B. Moony! R.A.B.! It's him! It's Sirius' brother Regulus!" Harry cried.

"You've got to be joking cub…"

"He's not Moony, I recognize the writing. Seen it all my life. It's Regulus, Regulus Arcturus Black. My goodness, it does make sense doesn't it?"

Harry looked at the note. "He had the real locket then. He destroyed it, or tried to at least."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ron asked. "We have to look for it!"

"I- right. Sirius, we need to go to headquarters right now," Harry demanded.

"Harry"-

"Right now, this can't wait and you know it!" Harry growled.

Sirius nodded. "All right you three; let's see if we can find anything."

"Will you be all right alone?" Holly asked, standing now.

Sirius kissed her. "It'll be okay Hols, promise. We won't be long."

She sighed but nodded and retreated back down. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius Flooed to number twelve, checking to make sure no one was there first.

"Where do we begin looking?" Ron asked.

"Let's try his bedroom, seems like a logical place," Sirius said casually. "You three go up, I'll stay down here, just in case."

Harry nodded and led his friends up the stairs in search of Regulus' bedroom. They found it- written in the same spidery writing as the note was the words:

_Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black_

Harry raised a brow to Hermione before she nodded and he opened the door. Although Harry had stayed at Grimmauld Place plenty of times before, he realized he had not stepped foot into Sirius' younger brother's room before. It was dark and mangy inside to no surprise. Kreacher obviously had not been keeping it up to code since being left alone all those years. As a proud Slytherin and member of the Black family, Regulus had draped green and silver everywhere- the walls, the bed, and the windows. The Black family crest, with its motto TOURJOURS PUR was painted above the bed. Under this were piles of newspaper clippings pasted together to create a mangy collage.

"They're all about Voldemort," Hermione noted. "He must have been a fan a little while before joining the Death Eaters…"

Harry sighed. Not wanting to waste any time he raised his wand and said, "_Accio_ locket!" nothing came, not like he was surprised. Obviously Regulus made sure the locket would be out of sight.

"Now what?" Ron sighed.

"We search the rest of the house," Harry said evenly and they began to do just that.

Minutes into looking in an abandoned bedroom upstairs, they heard a creak on the floorboard. A small ugly head poked in- it was Kreacher.

"What is the Potter boy doing, disturbing the objects in the noble house of Black? And the Blood-Traitor Weasley and the Mudblood joining him"-

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Harry bit. "Why don't you ask Sirius? We're looking for something."

Kreacher stepped closer. "There is nothing of use here, Master Potter," he said sourly.

Harry sighed, hand resting on one knee. "Kreacher, we're looking for a locket. It used to belong to your old master, Regulus. Do you know where it is?"

Kreacher looked up suspiciously. "And what does Master Harry want with Master Regulus' locket?"

"So you've seen it?" Hermione asked.

"The Mudblood talks to Kreacher as if"-

"I order you not to call her a Mudblood! Ever!" Harry snapped. "Now where is it? It's heavy and green and extremely important we find it."

"Kreacher does not"-

"I order you to show us where it is!"

Growling, Kreacher led the trio hunched back, down to his little bed under the kitchen sink. He rummaged around in it before taking something out. Harry's mouth opened, surprised. A heavy set locket dangled in the elf's hand.

"Could- will you give it to me?" Harry asked numbly.

Kreacher was reluctant. "It is Master Regulus'!"

"Harry's been your new master for over two years Kreacher! Obey!" Sirius retorted.

Kreacher handed it over. Harry looked it over, hardly daring to believe it. Was it really that easy?

"How did you get this Kreacher? Why was it in Master Regulus' procession? Tell me everything you know about it and what Regulus has to do with it! Now!"

Kreacher began to sob. "Master Regulus was a good boy, a proper boy. He knew the importance of having pure blood! For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to rule over all Muggles and Muggle-borns. He would put them in their proper place… and when he was sixteen, he joined the Dark Lord. He was so proud, so happy to serve… and one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher he did." He sniffed. "He told me- the Dark Lord needed an elf."

"An elf? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Answer," Harry said before Kreacher could retort back.

"Master Regulus volunteered Kreacher. Such an honor it was, and honor for him, an honor for Kreacher. He was to do whatever the- the Dark Lord ordered. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave, a cavern, and inside, a great black lake."

Sirius was leaning against the kitchen table, looking hard at the elf as he listened.

"There was a boat. There was a- a basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it…" Kreacher looked beside himself at this point.

Harry put his arms on the elf's to try and stop his mournful state.

"Master Harry to try and stop Kreacher from"-

"Continue Kreacher!" Sirius yelled.

The elf sniffed and dabbed at his runny nose. "Kreacher did as he was told. He drank, and drank… as he drank, he saw and heard horrible things… horrible. Kreacher's insides burned… Kreacher cried for his Master Regulus to save him, to cry for his Mistress Black… but the Dark Lord only l-laughed. He made Kreacher drink all the potion… he dropped a locket inside the empty basin… he filled it with more potion. Then the Dark Lord s-sailed away, and left Kreacher on the island…"

"No!" Hermione gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the edge of the island and drank from the black lake… and hands, dead hands came from the water and dragged Kreacher down, down…"

Hermione wiped at her eyes.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked desperately.

Kreacher looked up at Harry with red-rimmed eyes. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back."

"Okay, but how did you do so?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," the elf repeated.

"Right, but how?" Harry said frustrated.

"Don't you get it Harry? Elf magic isn't like wizard magic. They can Apparate and Dissaparate in places we can't," Ron said.

"Right."

Hermione had her arms crossed. "Of course, makes sense doesn't it? Voldemort would consider elves far below him like a common dog. It would never occur to him that elves have magic he did not have."

"The house-elf's highest law is to listen to his Master's bidding," Kreacher nodded, eyes still wet. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher did."

"Okay," Harry said, contemplating this. "What happened after you came home then?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," sniffed Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay low, s-stay hidden. Not to leave the house. Then, little time later, one night, Master Regulus found Kreacher in his cupboard. He was very strange, not his usual self. Kreacher knew of his Master's emotions. He asked Kreacher to take him to the cave where Kreacher had gone with the- the Dark Lord."

Harry's mouth was open, as was Hermione's. "He made you drink the potion?" surely the pitiful elf did not have to go through with this again…

Kreacher did not answer, only went back into wails.

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like that the Dark Lord had," he sobbed, face wet with tears. "And he told Kreacher to take it and- and- when the basin was empty, drop it inside, switch the lockets… he ordered Kreacher to leave-g-go home-without him. Not to t-tell my Mistress what he had done-only to destroy the first locket. And he drank all the potion- and Kreacher switched lockets and watched as-as… Master Regulus was dragged beneath the water…"

"Oh Kreacher!" cried Hermione and tried to place her arms around him but the elf backed away immediately looking quite disturbed.

"The Mu-Mudblood dares to touch Kreacher? Dares to comfort him? He will not allow it"-

"This is my last warning Kreacher! Do not call her Mudblood!" Harry snapped.

"Master Harry"-

"Obey him you little sh"- Sirius stepped in but Hermione let out a cry.

"Please don't Sirius! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"He knows exactly what he is saying Hermione! I've only put up with him my whole life and"-

"Sirius, really, we can't yell at him," Harry sighed before turning to the elf that was dripping from eyes and nose. "Right, so you brought the locket home and tried to destroy it, correct?"

"Nothing Kreacher tried had any affect! No dents, no scratches! Kreacher tried and he tried! Kreacher was sure the only way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open. Kreacher punished himself, but still it would not open." He then broke down again. "Kreacher is a bad elf! A very bad elf!"

"What? Why?" Harry asked wildly.

"Kreacher disobeyed Master Regulus!" he sobbed into his hands.

"But how?"

"He failed to get it to open! He failed! He failed for his Master Regulus! And my poor Mistress was beside herself for he had gone with no word or trace, and poor Kreacher could not tell her where he was! Master Regulus f-forbade anyone to k-know! n-no one of the f-family could know!"

Harry sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Well… well thanks for telling me Kreacher."

Kreacher didn't respond, only blew his nose hard on his front like a horn.

"All this time, all this time the Horcrux was in my very own house? I don't believe it, I don't want to believe it," Sirius growled.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher not to tell"-

"I'm your master too you little shit! And I demand you tell me"-

"Sirius, please, it's over," Harry said wearily.

"Harry, all this time the real locket was sitting comfortably in this thief's hands and you want to pretend it never happened?" Sirius looked sick.

"Look… Hermione's right. There's no need to well… put Kreacher down anymore than I have to. He told us what we needed to know, and now we have this"- Harry held up the real horcrux the elf had given him. "If we want any success with him doing what we say, we have to well, you know…"

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Thank-you Harry."

"Hey, I was never cruel with House-elves Hermione," he told her.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Fine, do what you want. I think we should be heading back to your house now Harry. C'mon…"

Harry looked down at the elf before going to his knee. He pulled out the fake horcrux from the bag around his neck. "Here Kreacher. Er- this was Regulus' and um, I think it'd be best if you had it. Um, as a token for gratitude over what you just"-

Once again Kreacher was succumbed with wails. He sobbed and sobbed some more at being presented with something that belong to the Black family, he was too weak to stand. Knowing it would be best to leave before they themselves had to deal with anymore heavy emotions, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius flooed back to Potter Manor. Only then did Hermione notice her parents sitting in the sitting room looking very distraught.

"Mum? Dad? What- what is it?" Hermione asked.

Daniel sighed and looked at his hands. "Something happened back home dear. I-I don't want to believe it…"

_I am so so dreadfully sorry for another very long wait. I blame this all on my poor planning skills. If I knew how to plan better believe me, I would be much further along in this story. That and I confess, I have been making my South Park stories my top priority, only because they are shorter and easier to write. I don't want to make promises I cannot keep but I will say this: this story WILL be completed. I will not turn into what I cannot stand- an author who does not complete their stories. I will do my best to push and push and hope that everyone still enjoys reading. Thank-you so much for the reviews makes me happy I still have readers. I promise the next chapter will not take another six months to write! Nor will it be out any later than Feb! Thanks again for your patience!_

_Have a very merry Christmas and happy New Year!_

_Lots of love: Rose, December 24__th__, 2010_


	9. Sadly I Must Say

A/N:

It is with great sadness that I must say I am not going to complete this story anytime soon. I have struggled with it more than I should have for various reasons. Part was due to poor planning, the other, having other stories I cared about more, and working on those instead. Sadly I care more about writing my South Park stories right now than anything and I just cannot get into the world of Harry Potter. I am still a huge huge fan and love it like I always had, but South Park is my priority right now. I do not want to make anymore empty promises about updating this story because I know they are just that, empty. I am becoming what I've always hated, a person who does not update. But looking at where my stories are- 70-plus chapters and oneshots about South Park since February of last year, compared to just 8 chapters of Unstable Crossing since 2009, speaks for itself.

I still feel I can finish the story, in time, and when my mind is back in it. There are still many things I want to write and share with readers. But now isn't the time. So with that thought I will not mention anything I have had planned until I begin writing again or, I give up completely and just tell you them. If there is anything you want me to tell you, PM me. I am going to miss Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Holly, Daniel, Emma, Cayden, and everyone else so much. Hopefully I will write them again in the near future. Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing this story, and the other two. I wouldn't have been able to grow as a writer if it weren't for you.

All I can say is- let's all look forward to Deathly Hallows Part 2, as sad as it will be. Long live Potter!

Magical love: Rose

June 24, 2011


End file.
